Reason
by AnjinForever
Summary: Picks up where the show left off and mainly follows Toph. The White Lotus helps Toph discover a new path to follow, but a simple quest ends up starting off a huge and perilous adventure for the young earthbender. No OCs, no AUs. 100% canon.
1. Chapter 1

'Reason – Chapter 1'

Opening Theme – 'Closer' by Inoue Joe

The last of the Fire Nation splinter groups had been brought to heel! After the war ended it had taken months for the last of the resistance to be mopped up. Many Fire Nation loyalists had been unwilling to accept the defeat of the Phoenix Emperor and fought fiercely against the occupation force, but they had been put to rest at last. Now was a time for celebration.

A huge festival covered most of the Fire Nation capital, and Aang and all of his companions were enjoying it heartily. They had been instrumental in the anti-resistance efforts and now it was finally time for them to relax and let the prayers and peaceful wishes of the people to wash away their weariness. It seemed they had been fighting and negotiating for years, though it had only been a few months.

Among the vendor stalls, bright lanterns and tantalizing smells, Toph was the only one who felt more stressed by the end of the war, rather than less. She let the loud beats of the taiko drums drown out everything else until she almost couldn't 'see' where she was going with her vibration-sense.

_Toph, you've been of infinite value to this army, but now it's time for you to put all this violence behind you and enjoy your childhood. It's up to us adults now to pay for our past mistakes and protect the peace you children have sacrificed so much for. Thank you, and have a peaceful respite._

That's what they had told her. The heads of the various factions that had come together during the assault had been so terribly polite and respectful even as they took it away from her. Her purpose. Every day since she had joined up with Aang and the others had been a fight, and fighting was what she was good at. A kid? She had been a brawler for as long as she could remember. What good was her mastery of earthbending now? Did they expect her to go become a sculptor or something?

Frustrated, she kicked a rock out of her path. Aang wanted to get back to his tour of the world's most interesting animals, and of course Katara would go too. Sokka wanted to learn how to forge swords and was going to set up a school for warriors, though he had declared that he would teach only those who would protect the peace with their blades. Zuko was going to pick up the pieces of his broken kingdom and unite them again under the banner of international brotherhood. Everyone had some new goal to chase after, except Toph. She just wanted to fight someone, but now she was revered as a hero and one of the greatest benders of the age. She would probably be an old woman before someone would face her seriously again.

"Aaaagh!" Toph mussed with her own hair as her frustration boiled over. "What the heck do they mean, put violence behind me?"

She ran over to one of the towers where a taiko drum was set up and shook on the ladder.

"Hey! Can I have a turn at that?" she called up to the drummer.

"Can you keep the beat?" he called back.

"Yeah, I think I can manage," Toph said, ironically. She climbed up and took the two long sticks the drummer had been using and immediately began to vent her frustrations on the drum. Well, despite her anger she still stuck to the beat the other taiko drums were following, but she hit with all her might. The vibrations from the drum passed through her and sent vibrations out in every direction. Listening to them, she could 'see' almost the whole festival.

It felt good. Pummeling the drum was almost soothing, and for a while she let herself slip into the cadence of the rhythm, opening her ears to hear the vibrations from every corner of the festival. It was a vision unlike any she had seen recently. Sometimes, when it was raining, she could 'see' this far, but it was interesting controlling her vision with the up-down beats of the sticks on the taiko drum. She put more and more strength into it, trying to see out beyond the city and into the surrounding country.

_Crack!_

As she brought down one of the sticks it slammed so hard that it broke, one half flying off into the night. Toph realized she was panting hard from all the beating, and the drummer was calling for her to calm down and take it easy. Toph gripped the remaining stick until her knuckles were white, then suddenly turned and threw it out into the crowd.

"AhhhhHHHH! DAMMIT!" she yelled.

Her thrown stick struck an unfortunate party-goer who immediately collapsed, foaming at the mouth and twitching.

* * *

Suki was surprised to see Toph already back at the inn when she arrived to rest for a while. Everyone else was still partying, except Sokka who had come back with Suki to talk about things in private. Mostly about the future. As she stopped suddenly, looking at Toph curiously, Sokka bumped into the back of her.

"Ow, hey! What's wrong Suki?" Sokka asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Hey Toph, you're back early. Feeling alright?" Suki asked, a little concerned.

Toph was laying on one of the beds with her arm flung over her face. When Sokka and Suki entered she sat up and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Hey Suki, actually I wanted to talk to you. Good timing," Toph said, her voice strangely weary.

"...?" Suki tilted her head.

"Can you teach me how to fight like a Kyoshi Warrior? I know we're supposed to be relaxing but..." Toph said, kicking lightly at the floor with one foot.

"I don't mind, since I practice every day anyway, but why do you want to learn?" Suki asked, even more curious now.

"It's something to do, and suddenly I feel like I'm gonna be pretty bored from here on out. They told me not to come with the patrols anymore and that I should just 'relax and enjoy the peace'," Toph said, trying not to sound bitter.

Sokka and Suki exchanged a glance and Sokka shrugged. Suki turned back to Toph and nodded, smiling.

"Alright, I'll teach you. I guess you really like fighting, huh?" Suki said.

"You have no idea," Toph replied, slumping over on the bed and grabbing a pillow.

* * *

"I have two questions, dear brother," Katara said, eye twitching.

"Shoot," Sokka said, not looking at her.

"One: What are they doing? Two: Why are you watching?" Katara asked.

Suki and Toph were dressed in practice robes and at the moment they were... well the closest word to it would be 'dancing' since that was the image that came to Katara's mind as she watched them. Toph was going through various motions with Suki quickly adjusting her arms, hips and legs at every movement. It looked strange, to say the least, but both girls were concentrating so much that they didn't notice the awkwardness.

"Suki's teaching Toph how to fight Kyoshi style," Sokka said, as if it was perfectly natural.

"Uh... right..." Katara said, watching them.

"At first I thought it would be hard since she didn't have any patience for my verbal instructions, but once I figured out that she has excellent control of her body and she remembers stances super easy this turned out to be the best way. She's a really quick learner," Suki said, having heard Katara from the beginning. She stepped back a bit from Toph and dusted herself off. "Wanna spar a little? Show Katara that we're not making this up?"

"Heh, Sokka'll whine if I bruise you too much," Toph said, stomping down. Two long rods, just like the taiko drum sticks she had used the night of the festival, popped up and she caught them.

"Oh? Just for that I won't hold back this time!" Suki said, pulling out her fans as she did.

"Huh? What's with the sticks?" Katara asked, looking at the rods Toph had created.

"She likes them better than fans, and it sorta fits her style better I guess," Sokka said, shrugging.

After that they couldn't speak. Their breath was stolen away by the sight of the masterful dance of the two girls.

Toph and Suki twisted and flowed from stance to stance. Toph was more aggressive, and she tended toward more solid stances so she could strike with her rods. Suki was almost exactly opposite, avoiding Toph's heavy attacks or deflecting them with her fans. They made almost no sound as each turned aside the blows of the other. Now they truly seemed to dance as their bare feet lightly slid over the dusty ground from stance to stance.

The rods were like blurs in Toph's hands as she spun them between thrusts or sweeps. Sokka, who had learned the Kyoshi style long before, was impressed by how well she had adapted the fan fighting style to her own personal use. Just as Suki had said, Toph was a very quick learner when it came to fighting.

"Finish!" Suki called, as both girls suddenly found an opening. They froze with Toph's right-hand rod pointing at Suki's throat and Suki's closed fan lightly touching Toph's forehead. They were both sweating and panting a little as they stepped back.

"Wow... I take it all back. You guys are amazing," Katara said, wide-eyed and impressed. Sokka nodded his agreement.

"Well, I've never been too good with close-range fighting so I have to do stupid stuff like my iron armor trick," Toph said, as she took some water. "I wanted to learn how to fight like the old earthbenders used to. It's a little more airy than my usual style, but it still feels right down in my bones."

"You're a natural, kid," Suki said, grinning.

"Oh, there she is!" Aang's voice suddenly floated over to them, and they all turned to see him coming up the path to the clearing where they all were. With him was Iroh.

"Hey twinkle-toes," Toph said, sitting down and stretching a little. "You just missed the attraction."

"Huh?" Aang looked cluelessly at them.

"Never mind. Were you looking for us?" Katara asked, looking at Iroh.

"Oh, yeah! Iroh said the White Lotus guys wanted to talk to Toph," Aang explained. Everyone looked surprised, most of all Toph.

"Huh? Me? White Lotus? Weird," Toph said, standing up. "But, hey, whatever. I'm done practicing for today so why not?"

* * *

"So, what did you want me for?" Toph asked, as she and Iroh walked back toward the city.

"Well, it's not necessary for us to go all the way back and meet with everyone. If it's alright, I'd just like to talk to you for a while," Iroh said, turning aside and heading for a hill overlooking the town.

"Sure, nothing else to do," Toph said, tagging along.

When they reached the hill they both sat down on the grass and some moments passed without either of them speaking. Toph idly created a taiko stick from the earth and spun it around in one hand.

"Toph. You were chosen for a great destiny, along with your friends. You understand that, right?" Iroh suddenly began, looking at her.

"Uh-huh. Help the Avatar do his thing. Done and done," Toph replied casually.

"Do you think that's all there is to your destiny?" Iroh asked curiously.

"..." Toph didn't answer, but suddenly she was serious. She hunched forward a little and rested her arms on her knees.

"Those who are chosen to do great things are never chosen to do just one thing and then retire, don't you think? Destiny does not waste its heroes, and you are a part of the greatest group of heroes this world has known for some time," Iroh said, looking back at the city.

"I wish destiny would let me know what's next. Everyone else seems to know..." Toph murmured. Something about Iroh's manner made it easy for her to admit these things to him.

"I thought so," Iroh said, nodding a little. "Right now, you feel like you have nowhere to go since you've accomplished your goals. Everyone else now has their own personal goals to chase after. Have you thought about that? Since leaving your home you've been fulfilling the wishes of this planet, helping the Avatar... now perhaps it's time for you to think of your own wishes?"

"..." Again Toph was silent. She had never thought of it that way. What were her wishes? She was amazed at how easily the old man could understand everything. Not even her own parents had understood her this much, and she and Iroh weren't exactly close. These old men of the White Lotus... just how wise were they?

"What do you wish for, Toph?" Iroh asked, looking at her steadily.

"To fight against really strong enemies? No... I guess I've had my fill of that. After taking on the Fire Nation I don't think there will be anyone strong enough to get me excited anymore. Other than that..." she mused, digging deep into her thoughts. "Maybe... being able to see? That would be fun. I mean, it doesn't bother me or anything, but I guess if I had a free wish to burn I'd choose that. Got any great ideas for pulling that off?"

She said it jokingly, knowing that it was just a silly wish. She was surprised when Iroh remained silent for a moment, and she wondered if she had offended him by making light of his suggestion. She heard the scratch-scratch of him stroking his beard.

Then she was even more surprised when he finally answered:

"Well, little Toph, maybe I do. Maybe I do."

Ending Theme: 'Find the Way' by Mika Nakashima

* * *

Anjin's notes: Short, I know. I plan on making the chapters of this story very bite-sized. That'll make it easier both to read and write. Mostly I'm just trying to get the ideas down on paper and so things like amazing descriptions etc. go out the window in exchange for a more streamlined story.

I don't know the ultimate end of this story yet. I've got the first 'arc' planned out but after that I don't know if I'll end or keep going. I really feel that Toph is the character with the most unrealized potential out of everyone at the end of the series. I'd say she's the only one who doesn't have something to look forward to. Possible next would be Tylee but she could always just go back to the circus or become Zuko's bodyguard etc. I want to explore a lot of Toph's potential with this story.

I know everyone loved the Toph x Suki scene, didn'tcha? So awkward. Heh. Also, I equipped Toph. Hope no one wants to gnash canon with me on that one. I'm gonna be changing her image bit by bit through the story to make her into more of a main-character type so get used to me introducing new things that she does. I'll keep her personality intact though, so don't get too wired.

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon since I already have it mostly planned, but after that I may settle down to one chapter per week. I have other, important fics to work on (which I encourage you to read as well... actually there's only one right now, but if you're a Cardcaptor Sakura fan feel free to check out my profile and look up my other fic) but I'll make sure to keep up with this one too.

Oh, and about the Opening and Ending themes... I'm an anime fan. A big one. Like... we're talking over 100 anime series watched to completion. So I just don't feel right if a series doesn't have an opening or ending (which says something about how awesome Avatar is. It doesn't have an OP and it's not Japanese and yet I love it to death. Wow.) I am -not- a Narutard even though I used a Naruto song for the OP, I just felt that it fits Toph better than any Japanese song I know. The ED was a little easier. If you want to see these songs just go to Youtube and search for 'Naruto Shipuuden Closer' and choose the 2nd one; it'll be the music video for the 'opening theme' for this story. For the ending search for 'gundam seed find the way' and scroll down 'til you see a video that's 1:02 long and watch that one. Remember to search for exactly the same phrases (yes even the mis-spelled 'shipuuden') to get the same results. I'd drop direct links if I could. If you have trouble put it in a review and I'll tell you how to find them.

Anyway, enough rambling. If there's anything specific you'd like me to talk about after each chapter please bring that up in a review. I really don't know what to put in here.

Read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

'Reason – Chapter 2'

Opening Theme – 'Closer' by Inoue Joe

"A way for me to see? Are you serious?" Toph asked, wide eyed at Iroh's calm statement. She waited for a response, but instead a silence stretched out for some moments.

"Well, it's something we're still working on," Iroh said, sighing a little. "We were wondering if we should bring it up this early on, but I thought you'd like to know that at least we're looking into it."

"But why? Why would the White Lotus waste their time looking up random things just for me?" Toph said, sinking back a little.

"You're an important heroine for this world, Toph. We're all interested in seeing where you'll go from here. If we can provide you with a clue as to where to pick up the adventure of your life... well, that's just a way for us to show our thanks for all you've done," Iroh said, again scratching at his beard.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before you know? And how can there even be a way for me to see? It's not like it's something curable. My eyes just plain don't work, you know," Toph felt both impatient and uncertain.

"Well, no, there really is not way to give sight to your physical eyes. That's true," Iroh agreed. However, he held up one hand to stop her from interrupting as he continued. "But! But, we are born with another eye. One that seldom opens in any human."

"...?" Toph tilted her head, confusion plain on her face.

"Here," Iroh tapped his finger against the middle of Toph's forehead. "In acupuncture this point on your forehead is known as the 'third-eye' point. Anciently people used to cut holes in their skulls right at this point because it allowed them to hear the voice of the stars, or so the legends say."

"Wait, I thought Aang and the others said that one metal guy who could blow stuff up had an eye painted right there? Is that what you're talking about?" Toph asked.

"Well, Aang also has markings that cover this part of his head. It is a place where you can easily gather vital energy if you concentrate, so many schools use it as a reference point. However, I doubt there has been any human alive for quite a while who has used it for its true purpose: to see what cannot be seen. A person who is able to open their third eye will be capable of seeing much more than just what can be seen by the natural eye," Iroh explained.

"Huh. So you're saying if I find a way to open this third eye thing I'll be able to 'see', but still not in the normal sense?" Toph asked.

"That's right, Toph. You'll be able to see the spiritual side of things. I realize it still won't truly be 'seeing' in the normal sense... but least you'll be able to experience things like color that are currently lost to you," Iroh agreed.

"..." Toph thought for a long time about that. Minutes slipped by in silence as the two of them sat deep in their own musings.

"Well, as I said, it's still a little early since we need to research about it a little more. For now you should relax. Actually I think it would be a good idea for you to continue your training with the Kyoshi Warriors. Improving your skills is never a bad idea," Iroh said, after a while. Toph slowly nodded. It was a lot to take in, even though their conversation seemed short.

"The White Lotus will be meeting again in a few months," Iroh said. "Meanwhile I'll be going back with Zuko to help him get things organized. In that time you can finish up your training and then come to Ba Sing Se. When you get there..."

He quickly explained the directions to the White Lotus hideout. He also slipped a small, round tile into her hand.

"This will get you in without knowing the password. You'll be there as my guest. Until then, I wish you peaceful days, Toph," he finished, clasping her hand in his. He then stood and took his leave. Toph sat on the hill until the sun set, flipping the Pai Sho around in her hand and thinking it all over.

* * *

A few days later the group split up to head toward their various destinations. Toph joined up with Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee to head to Kyoshi Island. Suki and Sokka were always busy exchanging deep and significant glances, so Toph found herself alone with Ty Lee quite a bit. At first the ceaseless chatter of the Fire Nation girl gritted on Toph's nerves, but she got used to it by the time they got to the Island.

"You know about pressure points, right?" Toph asked Ty Lee one day as they were practicing together in the Kyoshi Warrior dojo.

"Yep! Tons!" Ty Lee agreed, never stopping her practice of the stances even as she talked.

"What about the 'third eye' point?" Toph asked, also doing some stances herself. Being around Ty Lee made it hard to sit still since the girl's energy was infectious.

"Middle of the forehead, right? I've never hit it on anyone... no reason really. The texts say sealing that point can cut off someone's connection with the Spirit World, but I've never really fought anyone who needed one of those," Ty Lee said, thoughtfully.

"So it really does have something to do with the spirit world?" Toph asked.

"Oh yeah. The legends say that the person who first discovered the acupuncture points could use his third eye to see how the life flowed through each person. So I guess it's really important... but no one can use it anymore, at least that I've heard of," Ty Lee replied, shrugging a little as she flowed through the stances.

"..." Toph dropped back into silence. Ty Lee watched her curiously. It was odd for Toph to suddenly ask so many questions.

"You doing a report on it for school?" Ty Lee randomly asked, after a few moments of silence had passed. Toph tripped mid-movement.

"Um... No?" Toph said, incredulous at the completely erroneous guess.

"Do you _want_ to write a report on it?" Ty Lee pressed, grinning.

"Cuz', yeah, I just _love_ writing papers. That's my next favorite thing to _reading books_ you know?" Toph replied sarcastically. There was a bit of silence, then suddenly Ty Lee burst out laughing. Toph, oddly enough, found herself laughing also.

"Why the heck are we laughing?" Toph asked.

"If you don't get your paper done you'll flunk!" Ty Lee said, ignoring the question.

"I'm not even going to school!" Toph said, starting to ache a little from all the laughing. "You're so random! Stoppit!"

"Aww, c'mon, it's great to laugh!" Ty Lee said, as the two of them wound down.

"I feel stupid..." Toph said, shaking her head. "What the heck was that all about?"

"You're too tense. You've gotta loosen up a little each day or you'll turn all witchy, like Azula. Azula _never_ laughed, except for that crazy 'I will crush you' laugh she did sometimes, but I doubt that was very relaxing," Ty Lee said, grinning.

"You're so weird," Toph said, though she was also half-smiling.

"Yeah, but I can _fight_ better than you!" Ty Lee said, whipping out her fans.

"Can not!" Toph exclaimed, stomping to create her two stone rods and then leaping forward into an attack. The two of them sparred to exhaustion and Toph was surprised by Ty Lee's battle sense and stamina. Though she hated to admit it; when it came to close-range fighting she could barely keep up with Ty Lee. It didn't help that Toph could never sense any tension in Ty Lee. The happy-go-lucky girl was determined, but not stressed.

"Good grief..." someone said, behind them.

"Oh, hey Suki!" Ty Lee said, turning. She wiped sweat off of her face and gave Suki a big grin.

"I don't think I can teach you two anything anymore. If you two teamed up and got serious I doubt any army in the world could stand up to you," Suki said, humorously. But there was also admiration in her voice.

"Hehe, we'll rule the world, won't we Toph?" Ty Lee said, clapping Toph on the shoulder. Toph was momentarily surprised, since she was unused to others using her own 'tough love' demonstrations of affection. But, slowly, a smile spread on her face and she socked Ty Lee lightly on the arm in return.

"Heck yeah. Let's do it," she said.

* * *

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Ty Lee asked, as Toph got ready to board the ship that would take her back to the mainland. The months had flown by with the constant training and thinking, and now it was time for the White Lotus meeting.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll be sure to tell you guys how it goes..." Toph said, feeling sincerely sorry for having to leave. After she had opened up to Ty Lee she had found it easier and easier to interact with the girl. Ty Lee was innocent and friendly. Toph felt like she could tell anything to Ty Lee, though it was hard to get a word in edgewise. Not even with Aang and the others had Toph ever opened up as much as she did with Ty Lee.

"Actually, forget that, I'm coming with!" Ty Lee suddenly said, walking over to stand by Toph's side.

"Huh?" Toph 'looked' at her in surprise.

"The Kyoshi girls have enough to practice for now, and I want to see the big city again! Also, we've got our world conquest to think about, right?" Ty Lee said, grinning widely.

"..." Toph thought for a second. If it had been anyone else she would have flatly refused. This was her journey. But then, Ty Lee was a great support and a help. She wouldn't get in the way and her chatter wasn't as annoying as it had been when they had started training together. Also, she already knew a little about the third eye. Besides all of that, she was one of the few people that had ever made Toph laugh openly.

"Sure, let's go together," Toph said finally, blushing a little at being so honest with her feelings. She quickly recovered though, and her expression returned to a more normal, friendly scowl. "But you'd better keep a sock in it! I don't want my ears falling off before we get o Ba Sing Se!"

"Oh yeah! I'll keep my lips sealed. Except there's this really funny story I have to tell you first! Actually, before that did you know what Suki said to me the other day? I mean, that kinda leads up to the story so, y'know...-" Ty Lee began, and Toph knew she wouldn't 'end' until the two of them went to sleep that night. But it was alright like that.

As they left Kyoshi Island behind Toph let Ty Lee's chatter wash over her like waves of the ocean, and a small, content smile came to her lips.

* * *

"Welcome, little Toph. You look a little more lively than last time we met," Iroh said, as Toph entered the chamber where the White Lotus met. She couldn't tell much about the furnishings in the room, but she could feel that there was a giant, circular table in the center. A huge Pai Sho board? She took a seat near Iroh and listened for the different voices.

"I'm going to go ahead and tell you what we've figured out, alright?" Iroh said, turning her attention back to himself.

"Okay," Toph said, nodding.

"There is only one 'person' in all the records that we've searched that would have the knowledge of how to open the third eye..." Iroh began. Toph then felt some hesitation, not just from Iroh but also all the members there. Clearly it wasn't the happiest of answers.

"Who is it?" Toph pressed.

"It's Koh. Even in the spirit world, Koh is the only entity that is capable of opening the third eye. She is a spirit whose knowledge and wisdom span many, many generations. From the scrolls we found, it seems that all have forgotten the method for opening the third eye aside from her," Iroh said, at last.

"Her? Wait, this is the same Koh that Aang talked about meeting up with right? Aang said Koh had a male voice. We're talking about the one that steals faces right?" Toph asked, completely surprised.

"Spirits are neither male nor female, generally," Iroh said, responding to Toph's first question first. "And most who have heard her voice do assume she is male. However, there is evidence that points otherwise. Things are never as they seem, in the spirit world."

"Okay, so Koh's a girl. How am I going to get her to teach me anything?" Toph asked.

"That is something even we do not know. However, the pathway is clear; if you wish to open the third eye the only one who can teach you how is Koh. Once you have realized the destination of your journey, you can take the first step. The pathway will become clear only after you have begun walking," Iroh said wisely.

"Koh, huh? The face stealer..." Toph mused, crossing her arms and bowing her head a little as she thought about it.

"Without you being able to see anything her attempts to surprise you will be nullified," suggested one of the White Lotus members, Toph couldn't immediately recall who the voice belonged to. "That will give you a great advantage."

"But you will have to be careful of your temper. She will try to goad you and tease you into anger," Iroh added.

"Well, I'd like to know more about this whole thing before I go jumping into the spirit world," Toph said finally, a little sick at the small flicker of fear that had awakened within her. The spirit world... Without her vibration sense she would be completely blind there. Forgetting Koh, anything could attack her there and she wouldn't be able to tell until it was right on top of her. The idea wasn't appealing.

"Of course, think about it for a while. Maybe you should go home and visit your parents also?" Iroh suggested. "It will take us some time to make up the tea that will allow you to release your spirit to the spirit world, so take all the time you need to think about it. It would also be wise to pick a companion to go with you to the spirit world to guide you and keep you from harm. Perhaps Aang? He's been there before."

Toph shrugged, though she knew she would never ask Aang to come along. This was her journey, and she knew if she told Aang he'd try to shoulder everything himself. There were times when being too helpful was a problem. She really would need to think it all over for a while. And maybe now that everything had settled down her parents would finally understand who she really was and support her.

"Yeah, I'll go home for a bit and think about it," Toph finally agreed, nodding.

"Alright. We'll send someone for you as soon as everything is ready," Iroh said.

* * *

"Woohoo! We're going to visit your house?" Ty Lee was excited as she tagged along with Toph after the meeting had ended. Ty Lee had waited outside while the whole thing was going on, and Toph hesitated to tell her everything.

"Ty Lee..." Toph began, biting her lip a little. She didn't want Ty Lee to know how scared she was, but she didn't think there was anyone else in the world who could help her overcome the fear.

"Hm?" Ty Lee cocked her head.

"It's... Koh. They said my destination is the spirit world and... Koh." Toph's voice shook a little.

* * *

Somewhere in the spirit world, curled up in her cave, the centipede-like spirit Koh looked idly at the 'Noh' face. Turning it over in her claws, she tried to remember what made it more important than all the other faces. It was the only one she could take off and hold. The pale whiteness of it, contrasting with the ruby red of the lips, seemed ugly to her. Even the faces of the animals she had taken looked handsome in comparison. Where had she gotten this particular face? She could not remember, though her memory spanned all the way back to the beginning of Man.

"You are the face that I hate the most..." Koh said suddenly, speaking to the Noh mask, apparently. She then slipped the face back on, sliding her 'eyelid' shut over it.

She felt hungry. Hungry for a new face to try on.

Ending Theme: 'Find the Way' by Mika Nakashima

* * *

Anjin's Notes: There, now I have 2 chapters done. So now you have to review it since you know it's not gonna be a worthless one-shot that doesn't go anywhere. Actually I've been talking with an Avatar expert and he and I have managed to hammer out most of the rest of the story including a very awesome ending. The story will have 2 major arcs, with this part about Toph looking for the secret of the third eye being the first of the 2. I'm planning probably 8 chapters per arc. Pretty short? Yeah, kinda, but like I said I'm more concerned with just getting the story told than with length.

This chapter was even easier to write than the last one, mostly because it has lots of conversation. Aren't Ty Lee and Toph a good combination? I based their interactions off of the 'manzai' type of comedy from Japan. Obviously Toph is the tsukkomi and Ty Lee is the boke. If you don't know what any of these things mean please look them up.

I just know someone's going to ask me why on Earth I made Koh a female. It was necessary for my story. Also, if you watch the original Japanese version of 'Princess Mononoke' you'll see that male voices on female spirits are quite natural. If you look on the Avatar wiki under Koh you'll see that the 'Noh' face is the one she uses most commonly, though it has been theorized that the blue ogre face is her 'true' face because it shows when she's emotional. Well, you'll see my own interpretation of Koh as we go along.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

'Reason – Chapter 3'

Opening Theme – 'Closer' by Inoue Joe

The city of Gaoling. The front gate of the giant Bei Fong estate was staring them in the face. Ty Lee was busy making comments on the giant carving of the flying boar on the gate, while Toph tried to find the strength to go in. The guards had probably already noticed them... maybe if they just waited the doors would open by themselves and her parents would rush out without her needing to take that step forward.

"Are we going in?" Ty Lee asked, after a few moments had passed by in silence.

"Of course we're going in!" Toph snapped. Then she let out a long sigh. "In... in a second. It's just... it's been so long since I ran away. All they ever wanted was to protect me and make sure nothing happened to me. After meeting Zuko's dad and sister I'd say I actually had it kinda good when it comes to families."

"Well, they'll probably be really happy to see you, now," Ty Lee said, taking Toph by the hand and helping her to step forward toward the gate. "You're a hero for the Earth Kingdom, right? There's no way they won't be proud of you."

"Yeah..." Toph agreed, but she didn't feel that confident. Ty Lee had never met the Bei Fong family.

She heard the footsteps of guards on the other side of the gate, and then the great rumble as the doors were opened.

"Toph! It's Toph! She's come back!" one of the guards shouted, and the news was spread rapidly toward the mansion. Toph felt her guts turn cold, but she managed to force a tight smile. Ty Lee was still holding her hand, and Toph felt a slight squeeze and knew that Ty Lee had a smile of encouragement on her face.

"Toph! Our Toph has come back to us!" Lao Bei Fong's voice rang out in the large courtyard, and Toph distinctly heard two pairs of feet pattering over the grounds toward them. She had heard a thousand... a million footfalls in her life and yet she would always be able to remember her parents'. The sound of them coming to her brought a mix of emotions into her heart, and she couldn't quite sort the good from the bad.

Then they were there with her; embracing her, patting her head, stroking her hair, exclaiming about how dusty and tattered she looked.

"You there!" Lao exclaimed at one point, addressing himself to Ty Lee, "What kind of maid are you? To allow the lovely daughter of the Bei Fong family to arrive in such a state as this?"

"Ehehe~," Ty Lee gave a sort of embarrassed laugh, not really knowing how to respond.

"Really Toph, do forgive us. We never taught you the fine art of selecting good servants. Come, come into the house and let the staff take proper care of you," Poppy Bei Fong said, holding Toph close and beginning to lead her toward the mansion. However, Toph broke away, though softly.

"No, you've got it all wrong! Ty Lee's not a maid or anything like it! She's my friend. She's someone that was there when the comet fell, along with the Avatar and everyone else!" Toph exclaimed, going back over to Ty Lee's side.

There was a long pause, and Toph could tell her parents were exchanging glances.

"Ah... yes, of course. Forgive us Toph. We were just so excited to see you after all this time... and seeing you in such a state... Well, you know we've been worried..." Lao said, his voice smooth. However, as always, Toph could detect no falsehood in his speech. She knew her parents worried. Guilt poked at her heart and she bowed her head a little.

"Sorry... Mom, dad... I'm sorry for leaving like that. I didn't want it to be that way but Aang... the Avatar needed me. The _world_ needed me. I had to go," Toph said, biting her lip a little. She felt Ty Lee's hand on her shoulder.

"We understand, dearest," Poppy said. "All the Earth Kingdom knows now that Toph Bei Fong is one of the greatest earthbenders in the world. We couldn't be more proud of you."

They were the words Toph had been longing to hear for all this time. She felt tears burning in her eyes and she bowed her head even more.

"Mom, dad... I'm home..." she murmured in a quiet voice.

"Welcome home, dear," her parents said, welcoming her back to their arms. Ty Lee joined the hug too, unable to resist.

* * *

"... so then I was like 'boom!' 'whack!' and the firebenders all went flying!" Toph explained, accenting her story with gestures. After cleaning up the girls had found a huge feast waiting for them in the dining hall. Toph couldn't resist telling her adventure stories to her parents, hoping to draw more exclamations of pride from them.

"Oh my, so many adventures!" Poppy exclaimed, dabbing at her lips with a napkin. "Our dear little Toph has seen enough action to last her a lifetime and more!"

"We're so glad it's all in the past now," Lao added. "As a hero you can now live a life of luxury and ease."

Something about the way her parents said these things caused Toph to pause.

"Well... yeah... I mean there's no more wars or anything but... you know... there was still a few things I wanted to do..." Toph said, hesitantly. The cold had returned to her insides.

"Of course, dear, of course. You're a young lady now, perfectly capable of making your own decisions," Poppy said, and Toph gave a little sigh of relief as she heard that her mother truly meant it.

"But before you go charging ahead toward the future, you should stop here a while and enjoy the comforts of home! We'll call in all the city's finest tailors and beauticians tomorrow and let them spoil you rotten," Lao said with a chuckle.

"Uh... yeah..." Toph said, wincing a little but forcing a smile. If it would make her parents happy and get her their blessing on further trips... whatever. "You... read my mind."

"And we must throw you a party! The whole Earth Kingdom shall know that you have returned!" Poppy added, excited. Again Toph cringed but managed to hide it well.

"Great... a party... sounds fun..." Toph said, her cheeks straining a little from all the fake smiles.

* * *

"Wow, they're so different!" Ty Lee said, as they both got a complete make-over the next day.

"I know... I feel bad for doubting them," Toph agreed. "I usually hate getting my hair done or even taking baths, but I feel like I would do anything for them, right now."

"Wow~ Curls!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she looked over at what was being wrought on Toph's silky black head of hair. "They're all boingy!"

"Is that what they're doing!?" Toph demanded, reaching up to touch one of the dangling twists. "Dang. Stop paying attention for two seconds and they think they can just do whatever they want with you."

"Ah! Excuse me! My friend would like a mirror to properly appreciate her new look!" Ty Lee said, signaling to one of the beauticians. Obediently the woman handed Toph a small hand-mirror.

"Think you're pretty funny don't ya?" Toph said, giving Ty Lee an evil look. However, as always, she and Ty Lee laughed about it after a few seconds.

* * *

They ended the day at a large natural hot springs. Despite her aversion to baths, Toph found it quite comfortable in the hot water and managed to relax quite a bit. All thoughts of Koh and her quest evaporated as the dirt and dust of the long trail was washed away.

"I wonder what kind of party it's gonna be?" Ty Lee said, looking up at the stars through the steam of the spring.

"Hmm~ Something big, knowing my parents. They kept me hidden for most of my childhood, so I bet now they're gonna make up for it by making sure the whole Earth Kingdom knows who I am," Toph said, grinning. "Too bad I'll have to be all polite and stuff. If it were up to me I'd make it a big tournament so I could see if any strong new earthbenders have popped up."

"You should ask them to add that to the program!" Ty Lee suggested, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I'm thinking they wouldn't really go for that," Toph said, wincing a little.

"Well, at least they really finally understand who you are now, right?" Ty Lee said, patting Toph's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's great. It's like a dream come true," Toph sighed, and she, too, 'looked' up at the stars.

* * *

As they went back into the Bei Fong mansion they met someone just coming out. There was an older man with a boy a little older than Toph.

"Were you dealing with my folks?" Toph asked curiously, completely forgetting the polite way her parents had told her to speak way back when.

"Ah! Toph Bei Fong! A pleasant evening to you!" exclaimed the older man. He then nudged the boy who, blushing, bowed low.

"A... a pleasant evening to you!" he managed, though his voice cracked halfway through it.

"Well, we must be on our way for tonight, but we look forward very much to your homecoming party!" the old man said. The boy bowed again and they were on their way.

"Huh..." Toph said, quirking one eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

* * *

"Oh, so you met Tei Soh and his son!" Lao said, welcoming Toph and Ty Lee back from their day of beautification. "And how lovely you both look!"

"Tei Soh?" Toph repeated, not recognizing the name.

"A very wealthy merchant from the other side of the mountains. He came to present his son, Pan. He is quite a handsome lad," Lao explained.

"Um... that's great?" Toph said, still not really understanding. She 'looked' at Ty Lee, who shrugged.

"Well, let's eat!" Poppy said, clapping her hands together.

Though Poppy didn't know it, her hand-clap had become a piece of the deception... it threw off Toph's hearing just enough that she missed the strange catch in her mother's voice.

* * *

"So I figure I'll stay around for a week or so, then I better get back to Ba Sing Se for the next step. Then, as soon as I'm done I'll come back for another visit!" Toph explained. She hadn't told her parents exactly what she would be doing, mostly because she knew they would worry endlessly.

"Well, we'll see about that," Lao said, though there was no danger in his voice. "Perhaps you'll meet some new friends at the party."

"Um, sure. I guess if there's lots of people there I'm bound to meet some interesting folks..." Toph said, tilting her head a little. Her parents kept bringing up the most random things.

"There will be plenty of fine gentlemen there. It will be such a treat!" Poppy said, reaching over to pat her daughter's head.

"Yeah. Guys... what a treat..." Toph agreed, trying to keep the confusion off her face.

"Aw, you'll be great Toph. I'm sure all the guys will go after a 'looker' like you," Ty Lee said with a grin, nudging Toph with her elbow. She then broke into a bout of chuckles that Toph joined in with. Poppy and Lao exchanged worried glances and quirked eyebrows.

"Well, after all the guys I've met I doubt any of the locals will be able to... impress... me...?" Toph started, but her voice faltered near the end. Her hand felt numb, and she heard the crash of china as the teacup fell from her hand. She could hear things, but her 'sight' had left her. She was blind! Truly blind.

"W... what?" Toph managed, though her tongue felt heavy.

"I'm sorry Toph..." she heard her father's voice and felt his hands helping her to stand from her chair. She tried to break away but could hardly move her muscles.

"We may have given her too big a dose..." her mother said, in a worried tone.

"Listen Toph, we want you to be the most perfect lady at the party tomorrow, but your manners have fallen into quite a sorry state. This was the easiest quick-fix we could find for you. It will make you a little drowsy, but it will calm you down enough to remember the polite ways you once knew. None of the boys will like you if you caper about and speak in your casual manner," Lao explained. Toph figured Ty Lee must have been drugged as well, since she didn't hear any sounds of resistance.

"This is your big chance to find a nice boy and become betrothed!" Poppy said, stroking Toph's limp arm. "We were beside ourselves with worry about how you would be received, what with the violent reputation you've earner yourself. Everyone thinks you're some kind of big, brawny... _brawler_ or something. We really had to set them straight for you, so you'll forgive us for taking matters into our own hands, just for tonight. At the party you can find yourself a nice, strong boy from a good family, win his heart and then just ask him to go on your quests for you. Kill two birds with one stone, if you'll forgive a vulgar idiom."

"Be... trothed?" Toph managed, disgusted. The word tasted vile in her mouth. "I'm... 13?" She managed to be pithy even in her drugged state.

"Of course you won't be married off just yet, we just would like the promise to be there. You understand dear... we're doing this for you. After it's all over you'll realize how necessary it was," Lao said, stroking her hair.

After that she was silent. Somewhere inside of her, a door shut that she doubted would ever open again. She went limp in her father's arms and didn't have the strength to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

* * *

She didn't sleep. She fought every moment against the numbing drug.

After what may have been hours or minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ty Lee? Did they put us in the same room?" Toph asked, knowing the touch.

"Nope. But I figured you'd need me," Ty Lee said, grinning in the darkness of the unlit room. It would be hard for the guards outside their rooms to explain exactly how an unarmed, drugged girl had downed them all. Then she sobered a bit. "I'm sorry Toph. So sorry."

"Don't be," Toph said, sitting up. The drug had taken her earthbending, but the numbness was going away a little as the initial effect wore off.

"I guess... even now..." Ty Lee began, but she trailed off and looked away.

"They've never known who I am. Sure they were proud of me. Proud that I had become famous so they could marry me off a little easier. Get a guy to go do my quests for me. What a great idea," Toph said sarcastically. She forced herself up to a standing position, wobbling on her feet. "Whatever. Tonight's the last straw. I'm gonna force them to see who I am."

"Will you be alright without your earthbending?" Ty Lee asked, also standing.

"... no..." Toph admitted. "Can't you do something about the drug? Like, isn't there a pressure point for this kind of thing?"

"There sure is!" Ty Lee said. She then punched Toph in the gut, hard and fast.

When Toph was done putting the contents of her stomach on the ground, she wiped her mouth and shot Ty Lee a glare. "Gee, thanks," she said, her voice rasping a little.

"No problem," Ty Lee said, grinning. "I couldn't warn you before hand cuz' it only works if your stomach muscles are rela- guh!"

Toph hit Ty Lee, though her aim was a bit off with her vibration sight gone. Ty Lee doubled over and gasped for breath.

"Maybe... you should... let me... handle this..." Ty Lee wheezed out. After she had recovered she quickly hit herself in the gut. Then it was her turn to put her dinner on the floor.

The two of them practiced forms through the night until the strength flowed back into their bodies. By the time the sun was tinging the horizon with dawn they were sweaty, panting, but resolved.

"Alright, let's do this," Toph said, gritting her teeth. She started by sinking their beds into the stone floor. "Yep. Looks like it's coming back."

Then she rolled her neck, stretched, and cracked her knuckles. Ty Lee felt like it would be good to back away.

Toph shifted her stance, got a feel for the composition of the house... and then got to work.

* * *

Tao and Poppy Bei Fong woke up feeling very cold. Their backs also ached a little.

Then they realized that there were no longer four walls surrounding them. Nor were there any beds under their backs. Instead they were laying on the bare ground in the middle of where their mansion used to be, covered only by their blankets which were flapping in the cool breeze.

Toph stood above them, arms folded.

"T... Toph... wh... what?" Lao tried to formulate a sentence.

"I'm leaving, mom, dad. I'm not going to the party, and I'm not getting 'betrothed' to anyone. I know you said you were 'proud' of me but... " Toph tried to keep her voice steady, but she could feel the tears there already. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you prouder and prouder until you realize who I am. I'm going to become the strongest person in the world. Then maybe you'll understand that I don't need to be coddled and I don't need drugs to teach me how to be a nice girl. I don't know how to make you see that I'm not the little girl you think I am."

She stomped on the ground, bringing up a short blade of stone. The edge was sharp. With it, Toph cut through the ringlets and curls the beauticians had slaved over earlier. They were soft and silky... just the opposite of Toph. She clenched the loose hair in her fist, gritting her teeth. This was all Toph Bei Fong was. A fantasy of plush and thistledown in her parents' minds. Toph. Just plain Toph. Had never existed for them at all.

"Good-bye," she said, opening her hand and letting the curly locks blow away on the breeze. As it vanished into the night, so did the last vestiges of Toph Bei Fong. She had left her passport on a table in her room, so now it was just lying around on the grounds. She carried no form of identification, and no one would recognize this short-haired, grim-faced kid as the 'strikingly beautiful daughter' the Bei Fong family claimed.

She was just Toph, now. Deep inside she realized she always had been.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and knew Ty Lee was there, giving her strength.

_Would you like a cup of tea, little Toph?_

The kindly voice of old Iroh floated up in her mind. A cup of tea. Just a normal cup of tea. The tea Iroh brewed was the best. So much better than anything she had tasted at her parents' house.

"Let's go, Ty Lee. Let's go back to Ba Sing Se," Toph murmured.

They walked out of the estate, unhindered by walls. Toph had sunk it all into the ground. Burying it all just as deeply as she had buried 'Toph Bei Fong'.

Ending Theme – 'Find the Way' by Mika Nakashima

* * *

Anjin's Notes – Another chapter down! It took a little longer cuz' I got hooked on watching Lucky Star and playing WoW... Oh well, it finally came out so now you can rejoice.

Today's chapter was more poignant than the others, but it had to be done. This story is about Toph's progression so obviously I had to confront the guilt she felt for leaving her family. At first I was going to portray the Bei Fong's as much more devious etc. but then I re-watched 'The Blind Bandit' and realized that Lao Bei Fong's eyes are always soft when he looks at his daughter. They really do love Toph, but they don't love 'Toph' Toph. They love Toph Bei Fong, the dear child they've created in their minds. They'd do anything for _that _Toph, even if it meant acting to eliminate the current 'Toph' (ie drugging her to make her more submissive and meek).

I showed a lot of Toph's softer emotions, so I guess she's a bit of a tsundere character. Or maybe I just wanted to use the term tsundere.

I got reviews now so I'm happy. I'll keep pumping out chapters so you peeps keep on reading them. I've been a little lax on the action up to now but don't worry; it's coming! Soon you'll be wading knee-deep through sloughs of action and adventure, mystery and terror! I promise.

While you're waiting for my new chapters I recommend watching anime to pass the time. Lucky Star is a great show, but I also recommend Hunter x Hunter for Avatar fans since it's one of the best anime in the 'adventure' category (note: adventure. Not action. Please don't whine to me about how Bleach or Naruto are better. Hunter x Hunter has milieu that other anime couldn't hope to keep up with).

Tune in again next chapter; same Avatar time, same Avatar station.


	4. Chapter 4

'Reason – Chapter 4'

Opening Theme – 'Closer' by Inoue Joe

"Oh, Toph, please come in and sit down," Iroh's kind, warm voice was a relief after the short journey. Toph gladly followed the old man in and made herself at home with Ty Lee close behind. The two girls sat down and Iroh, characteristically, went to put some tea on.

"Where are we?" Toph asked, not recognizing the layout of the building. They hadn't gone back to the White Lotus meeting place but instead had been met by a messenger upon entering Ba Sing Se who had led them to... well, wherever they were.

"Ah, this is one of the Pai Sho parlors run by the White Lotus. There's no one here right now but us. The others have left me in charge of your quest, little Toph, so I decided we should meet somewhere more comfortable than that big hall," Iroh explained. Toph could hear the tea pouring and a delicious aroma wafted over.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked, walking over with some cups.

"..." Toph gave a small, bitter smile, remembering how her last cup of tea had turned out. But, that was all behind her now. "Yeah."

"Same here!" Ty Lee piped up. No one could resist the old man's tea.

"Now then, I guess you've finished all your preparations. Have you chosen someone to be your eyes while you are in the Spirit World?" Iroh asked, as they sipped at the tea.

"Yeah... I'm taking Ty Lee with me," Toph said. Ty Lee nodded with a proud smile.

"You two have become good friends, I see. That is good. You're both very strong girls. I think you will be able to face whatever challenges come along," Iroh said, nodding his approval.

Toph could feel the warmth of Ty Lee's smile as the other girl looked at her, and she gave a small smile of her own. Well... the hard part was from here on out.

"You sure I shouldn't go with them also, Master Iroh?" a voice suddenly interrupted them. It took Toph a moment to recognize it.

"Sokka? What are you doing here?" she asked, tilting her head with a confused expression.

"Sokka is training in the way of the White Lotus. He was recommended by his master Piandao. Since he has already mastered swordplay and has no bending talent he was sent to me to learn tactics. I am teaching him to be a great tactician... one who is capable of protecting the peace you all fought for," Iroh said, gesturing for Sokka to take a seat as well.

He was the same old Sokka, though looking a little more mature... maybe even a little wise? Besides his sword he also had a fan dangling from his belt... a gift from Suki? Or perhaps a side-arm to be used with the sword? Ty Lee filled Toph in on the visuals, a habit she had picked up from traveling with the girl.

"What _is_ the fan for? Did Suki give it to you?" Ty Lee asked, pausing at one point in her description of Sokka. Sokka pulled the fan out and spread it, looking it over.

"What? This? Well, technically I did get it from Kyoshi, but it's not a memento or weapon or anything like that. It's a symbol. All great tacticians carry fans," Sokka explained.

"... Iroh doesn't..." Ty Lee pointed out. She tried to think of any of the generals or commanders that had been involved in the war that had carried a fan. Nope. Not a one.

"Anyway. I don't think it's necessary for you to go, Sokka," Iroh said, interrupting Ty Lee's musings. "For many reasons. The most prominent of which is that it would only serve to further cloud your romantic heart. We should not go seeking those who have passed on..."

Toph had heard the story of Yue, and it seemed Iroh had as well. There was a silence as Sokka bowed his head to his memories. However he recovered quickly, and nodded while letting out a sigh.

"You're right, of course. But... um... Toph... if you _do_ see Yue just tell her... hi for me alright?" Sokka said, blushing while still looking a little down.

"If I see her, sure..." Toph said. Her voice was hardly enthusiastic. The odd thought '_This makes me... what... third in line?'_ came from nowhere and floated around in her brain for a second before she could shove it out of the way.

"And bring me a souvenir," Sokka added.

"I guess I ca-... wait where would I find a souvenir of the _spirit world_?" Toph reached over and smacked Sokka on the arm for his confusing request. Ty Lee laughed.

"Well. Sokka and I will be here to watch over your bodies while you're away, so you don't have to worry," Iroh said.

Toph blushed suddenly at the thought of Sokka keeping track of her physical body while she was in the spirit world, and had to smack the heel of her hand against her forehead a few times to clear the embarrassed thought away. Everyone looked at her with open curiosity, but she just coughed and shrugged.

"Um. Just trying to focus. I must be tired from the journey..." she made the excuse lamely.

"Well. We should get you two into the spirit world as soon as possible. The journey to find Koh will not be an easy one, and there's no telling how long it will take Koh to teach you how to open the third eye, even when you do find her," Iroh said, stroking his beard. "So. If you're ready... I have some last pieces of advice for both of you girls."

"Okay..." Toph said, curious.

"First, Ty Lee. Could you please leave the room for a second, Toph?" Iroh said.

"Sure, no problem," Toph said, shrugging. She got up and went out the front door, leaning back against the building and staying in the shade. It was a pretty hot day.

* * *

"Ty Lee, I have reason to believe everything's not going to go like we expect it to when you get the spirit world," Iroh said, after Toph had left.

"What do you mean by that?" Ty Lee asked. Even Sokka looked confused.

"Well, I don't want to say something I'm not completely sure of... and if it does happen you'll see what I mean right away. That's why I need you to be Toph's _eyes_... Because sometimes even a blind person needs to be taught when to keep their eyes shut," Iroh explained, cryptically.

"...?" Ty Lee merely tilted her head.

"Also... you are not to enter the cavern where Koh resides. I'm sure even Toph will have trouble controlling her expression, but for you it might be impossible," Iroh said. Sokka nodded sagely. Ty Lee winced, but grinned.

"Well, I _am_ pretty expressive, so I guess Koh would make short work of me..." she agreed.

"Make sure Toph is in the right state of mind when she goes in to see Koh. You have a gift for relieving the tension in others. Use it to the maximum of your capabilities. You and Toph make an excellent combination, and I know even Koh's cunning will not be enough to overcome you two girls," Iroh said. Sokka nodded sagely in agreement.

"Alrighty. Sounds like a plan," Ty Lee said, nodding herself.

"Go and get Toph please," Iroh said. Ty Lee nodded and went to fetch Toph back.

* * *

"Toph. The most important thing for you to remember in your encounter with Koh is that you must respect her. She is a spirit both ancient and wise, and underestimating her will bring downfall. She will use any means necessary to trick you into showing an expression. Usually you can detect lies by listening to others... but Koh will be different. She is not one you will be able to understand so easily. Respect her, and learn from her," Iroh explained, once Toph had come back in and sat down.

"I guess that'll be something new... respect isn't exactly something I've grown up on..." Toph said, looking a little chagrined. However, deep inside she was feeling a hint of excitement. This was it, the challenge she had been waiting for ever since the war ended. Something that would tax her abilities to the extreme. Though she did wish it would involve more fighting. "Would Koh consider me punching her in the face as an 'expression'? I'm kinda curious as to how she would react to that..."

"Um. Well let's just leave that hypothetical. I'd really rather you didn't try it out..." Iroh said, sounding very worried.

"Don't worry, I don't think even I'd have the courage to do that..." Toph admitted. "To tell the truth... I'm a little scared to meet her. But that's what makes it exciting. I haven't felt this way for a long time... this kind of feeling in my heart." She gave a daring grin. "I want to see how this turns out. This is exactly the kind of thing I wanted."

"How do we get to the spirit world anyway?" Ty Lee suddenly piped up. She and Toph had been wondering about it on the journey up to Ba Sing Se and neither of them could figure it out.

"Ah that's right! I haven't introduced you yet..." Iroh said. He then got up and went to the one of the counters and picked up a small cage that was covered. From inside came strange croaking sounds and the rustling of papery wings. "These little ones will be your ticket to the spirit world..." He pulled off the cover to reveal that the cage was filled with thumb-sized, brightly colored frogs with moth wings. He held the cage far out away from his body, and was careful not to disturb it too much.

"Aww, they're cute little frogmoths aren't they~!" Ty Lee exclaimed, reaching out for the cage. Iroh quickly withdrew it and backed away.

"The dust that covers the bodies of these frogmoths is a very potent poison. Luckily they don't shed it easily because their bodies are sticky as well... but if you were to touch them directly it would surely separate your spirit from your body for good," Iroh explained.

"Ah... Well. I guess I _won't_ pet them then..." Ty Lee said, withdrawing her hands.

"With the powder I carefully collected from these frogmoths I've been able to make a sleeping syrup that will allow you to leave your body, but not permanently," Iroh said, putting the cage back on the counter. "I put the syrup into some capsules. Each pill should put you under for no more than a day. At the end of each day you'll automatically be pulled back to your body as the syrup wears off. Then you'll be able to eat and do whatever else is necessary. That's the safest way."

"Sounds like a plan," Toph said, standing. "When do we start?"

"Well. Follow me," Iroh said.

* * *

Iroh led them to a back room where two long cushions had been laid out side by side. There were several pillows on each of the cushions, so they were very comfortable to lay on. Ty Lee immediately threw herself on one of them. Toph sat down on the other, but waited to lay down until Iroh had finished his instructions.

"Well. This will be your room for the next few days. Just take one of these pills each, and then lay back. It'll be a few minutes for the effect to kick in, but then you should feel yourselves drifting away from your bodies. Just follow the light and soon you'll be in the spirit world. From there try to get in contact with Yue so she can guide you. Alright?" Iroh said, bringing out a small bottle and carefully shaking two pills out onto his palm.

The two girls nodded, and Ty Lee sat up. Iroh handed them each one pill. There was a long pause, as the girls steeled themselves for the journey ahead. Then, almost simultaneously, they tossed the pills back, dry-swallowing them. Both of them then laid back on the cushions. Ty Lee stared at the ceiling while Toph closed her eyes slowly.

It took a while for the capsules to take effect. Toph was just starting to get groggy when she heard Ty Lee start saying something about how the room was starting to spin around. Toph tried to focus on Ty Lee's words, vaguely concerned by how hard it was to hear her even though they were almost side by side.

Then there was light. Toph stood up and ascended, floating gently up into the embracing warmth and distance of the shining brilliance.

* * *

Ty Lee rubbed her eyes and looked around. She certainly wasn't in Ba Sing Se anymore. All around her was deep... jungle? A kind of yellowish mist pervaded everything she could see, making it impossible to tell distances or make out any geographical features. Instead it seemed as if the world stretched off infinitely into the yellow mist.

"Toph!" Ty Lee called out, looking around for her friend. "Are ya here Toph?"

"Ty Lee!" Toph's shout came in response, and there was a note of panic in her voice that brought Ty Lee running to see what was the matter.

She found Toph sitting on the spongy jungle floor, eyes wide, waving a hand in front of her face in an odd fashion. Ty Lee titled her head and slowly approached.

"You feeling okay, Toph? What's the matter?" Ty Lee asked, hesitating a little.

"Ty Lee?" Toph looked over at Ty Lee. And then Ty Lee realized that she wasn't just turning her head. Toph was looking at her. The cataracts that covered the girl's eyes in the real world had not translated to this realm. Instead Toph's eyes were a deep, brown hue. Like rich soil. There were streaks of tears on her cheeks, and her eyes shone with tears yet unshed. "Ty Lee. Is that... you? Is that what you look like? I... I can see!"

Ty Lee slowly went to Toph, then fell to her knees by her, completely amazed. She took hold of Toph's hand to stop her from waving it back and forth anymore and instead waved her own hand slowly in front of Toph. Toph followed the movement with her eyes, though a little slowly as she was unaccustomed to doing it. There was no doubt about it. Toph was seeing Ty Lee's hand. Ty Lee let her hand drop and then the two of them just stared at each other for quite a long time.

"This is great!" Ty Lee finally exclaimed, tackling Toph with a hug. "You can see! Even if it's just in the spirit world for now, you can finally see! Wow!"

"I know!" Toph also yelled, completely losing her normal restraint with the sudden revelation. Nothing could have prepared her. She was laughing and crying hysterically at the same time as she tried to take everything in... tried to understand all the things she was seeing for the first time. She had hardly even been able to identify Ty Lee except that that was where the voice was coming from and she was shaped more or less like Toph had imagined from her vibration-sense in the physical world.

"What do you want to see? I guess you don't even know what colors are yet, right? Wow, it'll take hours explaining what everything is..." Ty Lee said, sitting up and looking thoughtful.

"What do _I_ look like?" Toph asked, also sitting up. "I guess that's a place to start..."

"Here you go..." someone said, handing Toph a small hand mirror.

"Ah, thanks!" Toph said, accepting it and looking at the reflection. For a few seconds she had to play around with the mirror to actually understand the concept of reflection, then she realized that what it was showing when she looked directly at it would be her own face. She saw her own brown eyes, and the short black hair that made her look almost like a boy (although she didn't know what a boy would look like, so this observation did not cross her mind). She tried smiling, then frowning to see how her reflection would change.

"Well?" Ty Lee asked, looking from Toph to her reflection in the mirror.

"Yep. I look great just like I always suspected," Toph said, giving a smug grin. Then she laughed a little and added: "Not that I know what looking great is supposed to look like. So I guess I'm no judge in the matter."

"Right..." Ty Lee agreed, and the two laughed for a second. Then both of them stopped suddenly and whipped around to look at the person who had given Toph the mirror.

"Wait, who are you?" the two of them asked, almost in perfect unison.

"I am Yue. Pleased to meet both of you," the girl said, bowing very politely. She was tall and pale, with long silver hair tied up in an intricate fashion.

"Ah! So you're Yue! Sokka's told us all about you!" Ty Lee said, getting to her feet and looking Yue over.

Toph was also looking Yue over. Then she returned her gaze to her own reflection. _I wonder if Suki looks like her too? If so..._ she rubbed a lock of her short hair between her fingers and frowned _Maybe I'm not even in _third_ place..._

"Up ya come Toph!" Ty Lee held out a hand to help Toph stand. Toph accepted and stood, dusting herself off while still looking at Yue.

"Sokka probably exaggerates..." Yue said, though she looked pleased. "I understand you two are wanting to meet with Koh? His tree and cave are a long way from here..."

"That's right... Wait, 'he'? Old man Iroh said Koh was a girl!" Ty Lee said, pausing.

"Really? Most spirits think of him as a 'he'..." Yue said, tilting her head a little. "Honestly he's been around so long no one really remembers anymore. And it's hard to put a gender on a person that has lots of faces, both male and female, and has the body of a centipede. The thing we go by is his voice, which is masculine... Though I guess he _is_ sort of feminine in the way he acts. I guess it's just up to how you see him."

"Can't we just call him an 'it'?" Toph asked, feeling a little too confused.

"Well. I don't think calling him that to his face would be a good idea..." Yue said, giving a small humorous smile. Ty Lee laughed and nodded.

"By the way... how _is_ Sokka? I know he's in Ba Sing Se but... he doesn't seem to be too active at night anymore." Yue asked suddenly, changing the subject. Both girls were caught a little off guard by the sudden request.

"He's!..." Toph said, a little too loudly and quickly. She caught herself, blushed, and then tried again, a little slower. "He's studying with the White Lotus now. He's mastered the sword, so they're teaching him tactics so he can take control of the peace-keeping units."

"I see... It suits him," Yue said, smiling more softly. There was a long silence, with Yue looking deep in memory and Toph avoiding gazing at anything while she blushed. Ty Lee slowly looked back and forth between the two other girls.

"Well. We'd better get moving..." she said, after a few moments. Toph and Yue both looked at her, and then nodded.

"Yes. We can get Toph used to her new eyesight as we travel, but it would be best to head toward Koh's lair as fast as possible. He has agents all over the spirit world, and the less time we give him to prepare the better," Yue said, sounding like she knew quite a bit about the ancient spirit.

"Alright. Let's get going!" Toph agreed.

* * *

A faceless, monkey-like spirit with a curly tail chattered excitedly to Koh. It had seen the girls arriving, and knew their destination. Koh listened, then let out a long sigh of contentment.

"Maybe this time..." she said, in her deep and resonating voice "... I will obtain the face of a child."

Ending Theme - 'Find the Way' by Mika Nakashima

* * *

Anjin's notes: Four chapters done! Woot! Sorry it took me so long on this one. There was some theory I wanted to hammer out and I had to change my original concept for this chapter several times. Giving Toph her sight in the spirit world was something I just recently thought of, and it made so much sense I had to completely edit this chapter to include it. Also, I added in more Tokka at the suggestion of Macready, my main partner and canon-researcher on this project. Sokka was already in this chapter from the beginning, but I decided to put a little bit more of Toph's feelings for him in than I had originally intended. It turned out very satisfactory to my eyes, so I'm glad I did it.

Sokka's reference to tacticians using fans is, alas, a personal otaku reference of mine. In may Japanese games and shows the very intelligent tacticians will carry fans. This is a tradition that stems from the game Shougi, Japanese chess. Great players of Shougi are always portrayed as carrying fans with motivational phrases written on them. As are many generals in Japanese military history.

The only example of the above I can think of right off the top of my head is Hakuoro from Utawarerumono, who uses a metal fan not only for its tactician value but also as a weapon. I know there's others, I just can't think of them at the moment. Anyway I hope I'll be forgiven for bringing up a non-canon reference from anime. It's a small thing, so I'm sure people shouldn't be that upset about it.

After that big thing I said in the 2nd chapter about Koh being a female I watched the episode with Koh again and realized that Roku always refers to Koh as a guy. Meh. Like Yue said; it's impossible for anyone to actually -know- since obviously Koh's not gonna -tell- you and all you can go by is the voice. So that doesn't really affect my plans at all.

I was planning on changing the opening and ending theme this chapter and having new songs to represent the 'spirit world' part of the story, but then I realized that no one probably has even paid attention to the opening and ending in the first place so there's no real reason. If anyone's interested I would have chosen 'Rakuen no Tobira' the opening from Matantei Loki Ragnarok as the opening and 'Bokura no Bouken' the ending from Hikaru no Go as the themes. Both of these songs deal with adventures and overcoming fear and conquering hidden trials, with Rakuen no Tobira also having a very spooky subtone to it as it's from a show that (sort of) fits into the horror genre. Feel free to look them up on youtube if you want to see how well they fit. 'Closer' is still a really fitting song, though I'm wondering if 'Find the Way' should be replaced since now Toph's found her direction and just needs to follow it. Well, I may replace it next chapter.

For those of you who are wondering when the rest of the cast is gonna get involved, don't worry! Everyone will be back for the 2nd arc of this story, even though this first part is all about Toph, Ty Lee and Koh. With some Iroh etc. in there. Please stick with me! I promise I've got some real mind-blowing adventures ready for the whole Avatar gang. And I promise I won't take this long for a chapter again. Hehe.

Reviews always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

'Reason' – Chapter 5

Opening Theme – 'Rakuen no Tobira (Door of Paradise)' by Yamoto

"This is it..." Yue said, after what seemed like endless hours of walking through the strange landscape of the spirit world. "This is the lair of Koh."

It was a giant, twisted tree with strange branches that reached up toward the sickly sunlight. But Koh's lair wasn't in the tree, it was under it. Koh was older than the tree... possibly as old as the earth into which she burrowed.

Toph and Ty Lee swallowed nervously. Bravado, cheerfulness, courage, and every other strong emotion faded away in the face of that cavern. The feeling of ancient power enveloped the three girls, and they felt small and helpless before it. Toph had newfound respect for Aang, since he had once braved this approach alone.

"Well..." Toph said, after a few moments had passed in silence. "Well, here we are. I might as well go in..." She bit her lip nervously. Her feet didn't move.

"... Wait. Something's wrong..." Ty Lee said quietly, and the other two turned to look at her. Her brows were down in concentration.

"What is it, Ty Lee?" Toph asked, a little relieved that her departure had been delayed.

"We thought it would be easy to face Koh because Toph can't see... only now she _can_..." Ty Lee said, and then looked up with wide eyes at Toph.

"Oh..." Toph also had wide eyes. She had been so happy about getting her sight and learning about what everything looked like that she had completely forgotten. Her advantage had been stripped away, and now she was vulnerable. More than vulnerable. Any new thing that passed across her field of vision was enough to surprise her, now. In Koh's chamber she would be helpless against the frightful tactics of the great spirit.

Ty Lee and Yue looked perplexed, and Toph felt the grip of fear. She tried to get a hold of herself; draw from that well of courage that had never run dry during the war, but it was nowhere to be found. Instead she felt like a child in the dark, unable to do anything.

Then Ty Lee snapped her fingers. She had remembered Iroh's counsel.

"Sometimes even a blind person has to know when to close their eyes!" she said, and quickly untied a wide pink sash that she had been using to keep her ponytail in place. She then went over to Toph and put the sash over her eyes, tying it tightly.

"...!" Toph put her hands up to the sash, then stuck them out, feeling around blindly. Her face was still uncertain. "Well the good thing is I can't see anymore... but the bad thing is... I can't see anymore."

A soft, slender hand touched Toph's arm then took hold of it.

"I will guide you into Koh's lair," Yue said, patting Toph's shoulder with her free hand.

"Yue?" Toph said, surprised. She 'looked' in Yue's direction, and Yue smiled though she knew Toph couldn't see it.

"I can't meddle too far into Koh's affairs. But at least this much I can do," she said, giving Toph another reassuring pat.

"There you go, Toph! Now you're invincible! Just make sure Koh doesn't take the blindfold away. If she does, close your eyes! Only the Blind Bandit will be able to win this one," Ty Lee said, putting cheer into her voice as she also patted Toph's back.

"..." Toph drew strength from the feeling of her friends' hands on her arm and back, and she managed a brave smile. "Yeah. I can do it."

"Ready?" Yue asked.

"Good luck!" Ty Lee added.

"Let's go..." Toph said, starting forward. Yue walked along with her, gently turning her when she needed to as Toph walked blindly forward, toward the great power she could feel passing over her like a throbbing pulse.

They went forward for a little bit, and then down. There was a lot of down, and then they were level again. After that there was a few more steps, and then they stopped. Yue's grip on Toph's arm was tight. Even as the Moon spirit, Yue still had deep respect that bordered on fear for old Koh.

"Little Yue..." a voice came out of the darkness to Toph's ears. She kept her face passive, but her heart trembled at the voice. It was not male or female. It certainly wasn't human. It was just a voice. An ancient, terrible voice. Toph's hand, touching Yue's, clenched in a spasm of fear.

"Koh. I have brought one that wishes to speak with you..." Yue said, and Toph could tell from the tone of Yue's voice that she was trying just as hard as Toph to keep her face totally passive.

"I see. You may leave," Koh said. There was a pause, and then Toph felt Yue's hand withdraw from her arm.

"Be strong," Yue whispered to Toph, and then she was gone. Toph could feel only the overpowering presence of the great spirit Koh.

"Ahhh~ A little child has come to visit me. What a lovely face you have..." Koh murmured, and Toph could feel the presence of the spirit circling around her, pressing in on her.

"I..." Toph tried to speak, but she choked on the first word. Then she paused, took a deep breath, and tried again. "I'm here to learn how to open the third eye."

"Ah, is that your goal. The third eye. It has been some time since a human was able to successfully open it. You must be a very spirited child, to reach for such a lofty goal," Koh said, chuckling dryly.

"Please teach me," Toph said, stiffening as she felt something brush against her. She took deep breaths, forcing her mouth to remain a straight, unemotional line.

"I cannot teach you," Koh said. Toph opened her mouth to say something, but Koh continued after a pause. "The opening of the third eye is not something that is taught. One can merely provide the necessary situation, and let things develop as they will."

"Then... you'll... um... provide that situation?" Toph's fear was fading just a tad in favor of exasperation. She had no love for people who couldn't just get to the point.

"Oh, if you want me to. I have no issue with providing people with the things they want, especially requests such as yours..." Koh murmured, humor tinging her voice.

"...?" Toph barely caught herself from giving a surprised smile. "So... you'll do it? Just like that?"

"Just like that..." Koh agreed, and Toph couldn't see the smiling face the spirit was wearing. "You will experience something I went through long, long ago. Have you heard the story of the boy who sought wisdom from the old hermit who lived by the sea?"

"No..." Toph said slowly, trying to think. What the heck was Koh talking about?

"Well. Perhaps I will tell you afterwards," Koh said, again giving a dry chuckle. "It's just that you remind me of the boy, and your fate seems bound to his."

Toph didn't like the sound of Koh's voice, but she kept still. Koh had agreed to... well do whatever needed to be done. Toph didn't really understand. But Koh had said 'yes', more or less, and that's what Toph had wanted.

"Now then... I will need a few things for us to begin... wait in silence, little child," Koh said, and then her presence withdrew.

* * * ~ ~ ~

Yue and Ty Lee sat outside the cave and waited. And waited. Time seemed to crawl by as the eternal sun looked over the spirit world.

"It's taking a while..." Ty Lee said, letting out a bored sigh.

"It wasn't meant to be a quick thing," Yue pointed out gently. "It could be several days before the training is complete."

"Days? Well... I want to be here for Toph, but that's such a long time," Ty Lee said. "I guess I should find something to do... maybe I'll come up with a song."

And, true to her word, Ty Lee started singing some nonsense rhymes to herself for a while.

"Would you like to help me with something, instead?" Yue said, after another period of time had passed. Ty Lee stopped singing and looked over at the Moon spirit curiously. "There is a spirit I am searching for..."

"What kind of spirit?" Ty Lee asked.

"Even we of the spirit world do not know. It is a spirit that is lost. We do not know which plane it belongs on; the physical world, or the spirit world. It does not speak, and it seems confused. Many spirits have seen it, but we do not know what should be done with it. I offered to find it and see if it was a lost human spirit, since I have close ties to the human world," Yue explained.

"But, we have to wait here for Toph..." Ty Lee said.

"Well, yes you're right," Yue agreed. "We can always search for it once Toph gains her third eye."

"Do you want to sing with me, instead?" Ty Lee offered. Yue laughed gently and declined. Shrugging, Ty Lee went back to singing.

* * * ~ ~ ~

"Run that by me again..." Toph said, feeling a sickly chill run up her spine at Koh's order.

"Your eyes. Take them out. The first step in opening the third eye is to cut yourself off from all five of your senses. Though you are blind in life you have vision in this world. Therefore you must remove the source of your sight for the time being. It is not a physical act, child, but a spiritual one. There is no pain, and you will be able to put them back in afterward. For now, however, they must come out," Koh explained. The spirit was being oddly patient, and Toph felt another chill. She felt like she was walking into a trap, but she couldn't turn back.

"You're gonna pop up in front of me the second I take my blindfold off, aren't you?" Toph muttered. But she did take off the blindfold. She kept her eyes as tightly shut as she could without distorting her face into an expression.

Koh was right. It didn't hurt. Toph took a small jar that Koh had brought in her left hand, and with her right she took hold of her right eye and slid it out. It came without any resistance, slipping out into her hand. She tried not to feel it too much, though it really just felt like a large marble. Shuddering a little, and clenching her teeth to keep from showing a reaction, she dropped the eye into the jar. She then did the same with her left eye. When it was done she opened her eyelids, but only blackness greeted her, as it always had in the physical world. Somehow she felt a little depressed, but she didn't let her face show it.

"Good... now to continue..."

* * * ~ ~ ~

"Master Iroh!" Sokka's voice brought Iroh stumbling into the back room late in the night. Sokka was holding a lantern near Toph's sleeping face. His look was one of disgust and terror. Iroh crouched down as well, looking at Toph closely. He reached out to shake her awake, bring her out of the slumber that had sent her to the spirit world. Then he paused and then withdrew his hand.

"Sokka. I confess I did not know what to expect from the quest for the third eye... But I did not expect this. I do not know what we can do, except wait..." Iroh said finally.

They couldn't tear their gazes away from Toph's face.

From the trails of blood leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Ears. Nose. Tongue. The other sealings weren't as drastic as her eyes had been, but Koh had Toph apply strange mixtures to her senses until they were numbed and then still. All that was left, in the end, was the feeling on her skin, and an oppressive nothingness from all her other senses.

_Good. Now all that's left is your sense of touch..._ Koh's voice echoed in the recesses of Toph's brain. She could no longer hear, so instead the spirit spoke to her with a voice that had existed before voice.

Toph felt a sudden sting on her arm. Her eyebrows twitched in pain, but she managed to retain her passive expression.

Then she felt a numbness. A horrible, creeping numbness that crawled through her veins and chilled her skin.

_The bite of the Frost Viper. It takes away all feeling in your flesh. With this you will truly be cut off from all feeling. All your five senses have become sealed._

Toph nodded slowly. It was an odd feeling. She knew she was nodding, but she could not feel the movement of her muscles. Maybe she didn't nod at all. She tried to move her arms or legs, but couldn't. Or maybe she was. Suddenly, the very existence of her body seemed like an illusion. She tried to strain against the numbness, but there was nothing to strain.

She couldn't see, or perhaps terror would have showed on her face. For her spiritual body was now covered in a thin film of solid ice, sealing away everything. The poison of the Frost Viper spirit seemed to reach down to the very core of her being until nothing was left.

_Now child, I have taken your senses. The only way you can find your way is with a new sense, one you will have to awaken. Search deep within yourself and look for the existence that is most precious to you... for that existence shall be your only beacon in the darkness, _Koh said, in the deep silence of Toph's thoughts.

Toph grasped at the voice in her mind, trying to hold onto the 'sound' of it as relief to the all-engulfing stillness, but it faded fast, leaving her alone. Alone. More alone than she had ever been. She realized that she had been best friends with the feeling of the earth beneath her feet... that the breath in her lungs was something dearly precious to her. She realized that the feeling of the sun above her had been enough to feed her existence, and the sounds of life had been like a family to her. Robbed of everything, she was alone not in the physical sense only, but in every sense.

_My most precious existence?_ Toph thought to herself, deep in the stillness. _Who... who would that even be?_

_* * * ~ ~ ~  
_

Iroh and Sokka were becoming increasingly agitated as more time passed. The blood on Toph's face had finally stopped. Then things had gotten worse. With a shuddering sigh, Toph had breathed out a large puff of white breath. It had chilled the room and the lanterns had sputtered. Sokka had touched her skin, only to recoil in shock.

"She's cold as ice!" he yelled, shooting Iroh a horrified look.

"..." Iroh could merely look on with concern. There was nothing they could do. Administering to Toph's body would do nothing for her spirit. "I fear I have done a terrible thing, Sokka. Toph was not prepared for such a quest. I was a fool to think anyone could do this...

We were all fools."

* * * ~ ~ ~

Toph tried. She reached out for memories in the darkness. The voices of Aang, Sokka, Katara, and the others. She tried to pull them close to light up the darkness, but the sounds she remembered seemed like dreams or myths in the still darkness.

Then she tried searching for them. She imagined the world as a giant plane stretching off in all directions. She imagined all the people living on the planet as little points of light, and tried to search for familiar existences among the lights. But the imaginary world wavered and dispersed with every touch of her conscious like smoke in the wind.

She became desperate, trying to weigh everything in her heart. Who was most precious to her? Aang? He had saved the world, and shown her true strength. Sokka? His presence could make her blush, and she had tried to kiss him once. Was that considered precious? It all seemed so stupid and shallow when she tried to draw on it now. Katara? Ty Lee? Iroh? Names and voices and memories slipped through her hands like sand as she tried to bring them close. She couldn't feel her heart stirring in reaction to anything. Nothing.

_No one is precious to me? Is that true?_ Toph thought, her desperation fading to despair. She had been so tough, not letting anyone get truly close to her. Would that mean she would automatically fail here?

_I guess... I just have to give up then. No one is there for me to reach for... in the end I didn't let anyone into my heart..._ she thought sadly. Even her own voice, the voice of her thoughts, had become toneless and unrecognizable in the stillness.

And then she tried to go back.

And then she realized what Koh's trap had been.

And then she tried to scream.

* * * ~ ~ ~

Outside, in the physical world, both Iroh and Sokka had tears in their eyes. They had both tried shaking Toph awake first gently, then desperately. Then, finally exhausted, they had sat back and looked at each other in despiar.

Toph had stopped breathing.

_My name is Toph! I'm an Earthbender from the Earth Kingdom. I'm the greatest Earthbender in the whole Kingdom! They call me the Blind Bandit and I've never lost a single battle! _Toph screamed in her own head, trying with all her might to _feel_. She had finally realized the trick...

To say 'existence', Koh had meant the actual vitality of a person.

The most precious life, to any one person, would be their own.

Toph had allowed herself to be killed. Her spirit had been sent off to dark paths of stillness while her body quickly lost strength and died. She had been so particular looking for a trick so that Koh could steal her face that she hadn't noticed the much more obvious danger.

_My name is Toph! My name is Toph! I'm the Blind Bandit!_

She forced it into her mind. She grabbed at every memory of pain, of exertion, of sadness, of happiness. The feel of the earth. The trapped feeling in her chest when she was living with her parents. The freedom of traveling with Aang and the others. The bitterness of the tea her parents had served her. The feeling of the taiko stick shattering in her hand as she had lost herself to rage and frustration.

She reached for all of them, and so many more. She forced herself to believe in the sounds of the voices of her friends. They were all true, and not illusions. She forced herself to believe in her own voice. She forced herself to remember courage and bravado. She forced herself to remember the feeling of tears on her cheeks and sweat on her body. The taste of sand from the desert. The smell and feel of Appa's fur.

_My name is Toph! I don't lose! Even if you kill me I'll never die!_

She saw. But it was different, like this. Before she had seen the physical shapes of things... or the reflections of the physical things in the spirit world. Now she didn't just see. She _understood_.

Koh merely nodded slowly, smirking a little.

"Well, little human. Well well. It seems I have underestimated you," Koh said. The voice sounded too loud, to harsh in Toph's ears.

Toph was cross-legged on the floor of Koh's cave. Her body shivered horribly as the ice melted from her skin and veins... even from her heart. Her breathing was ragged. She felt like her whole existence was ragged, like she was groggily waking up from some deep, deep dream. The dream of death. She had escaped it. And she could see, though her eyes still lay in a jar in front of her.

She reached up and touched her forehead, and felt a vertical slit running down the center of it. She could feel the eye there. It was solid, more like a stone than an eyeball, but she knew it for what it was. Even with it shut like that she could see the entirety of Koh's cave, and Koh. She did not fear Koh, because the vision of the eye told her that Koh was not a being of fear, but only of ancient power and cunning.

Koh said nothing as Toph reached out and picked up the jar with her eyes and carefully slid them back into their sockets. She said nothing as Toph similarly removed the seals placed on her other senses and stiffly stood.

Then she said: "Very good, child. You have found your third eye. Now try _opening _it."

Toph paused, and reached up to feel at the place where the eye was again. Hesitantly, she tried opening it. It wasn't a muscular action like opening her normal eyelid would be, but rather a kind of spiritual push, a transfer of her energy. It felt like bending. Maybe this was what Aang had called spirit bending.

At any rate, she opened her third eye.

Suddenly she could see all kinds of things. She saw existence, the living flow of creatures and people. She saw the elements and their weft and flow. But most of all she saw power. She saw the threads of fate that guided the destiny of the planet, and how they swirled and warped around certain people and places. With her third eye wide open she could see the movements of the planet, of the two spheres; physical and spiritual, and the movements of their inhabitants.

It was exhausting. It was terrible. It was incredible.

Toph couldn't believe everything the eye was capable of showing her, though she hadn't meant to open it quite that wide. Her face showed open amazement and awe.

And then, with a sickening sucking and wrenching...

Koh stole Toph's face.

Ending Theme – 'Mystic Eyes' by Wada Hiroki

* * * ~ ~ ~

Anjin's Notes - Yet another chapter done! Don't worry, it's still 'to be continued' even though the end loks grim. Sadly, I spent most of the time this chapter deciding what the new opening and ending theme would be. This chapter completely changes the tone of the story, so I wanted there to be new themes to reflect that. You can find these themes by going to AnimeLyrics dot com and searching for 'Matantei Loki Ragnarok' for the opening theme and 'Escaflowne' for the ending theme. The aforementioned site is very good for reading the lyrics to the songs, plus there are high-quality vidoes of the original theme videos that the songs come from so you can hear what they sound like.

So you were wondering when the horror was gonna come in, right? Well here it is. Obviously it's not over, but this was meant to be one of the more disturbing chapters.

I realize some people may be confused by the description of what exactly Toph saw when the third eye opened, but don't worry. I was meaning for it to be confusing and mysterious just as it would be to Toph to suddenly have her brain flooded with all this information. Once things slow down I'll give everyone a very clear description of what the third eye actually does for Toph.

This marks the halfway point in this arc, which will go up to Chapter 10. After that I'll start a seperate story that will pick up from where this one leaves off and will involve the whole crew in a new adventure that is tied in to this one. Look forward to it! Remember, the more people who post comments and reviews the faster I feel like writing chapters!

Anyway. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter and new themes. Please comment on the theme songs. I don't know why no one has mentioned them, and I wonder if anyone actually pays attention to them.

Next chapter will come out quicker, I promise! Like I did last time...


	6. Chapter 6

'Reason – Chapter 6'

Opening Theme – 'Rakuen no Tobira (Door to Paradise)' by Yamato

Toph let out a yell. She wasn't the kind of girl to scream no matter how bad it got. Instead of terror she was enraged. Feeling the smoothness of her now blank face with one hand she reached out with the other toward Koh who cackled and danced out of her reach.

"Give it back!" Toph yelled, but Koh merely cackled louder.

"Ahh. A pretty little girl's face. It's been such a long time..." Koh murmured cheerfully as she showed off her new trophy. Toph couldn't 'see' her face worn by the spirit, now that Koh had her eyes, but she could 'understand' it with her new sight. Koh appeared to her like a huge knot of power and ancient wisdom, and now there was a new piece to that knot. Youth, vitality, courage, stubbornness... they represented Toph's face, and now Koh was wearing them like a mask.

"...!" Toph tried to grit teeth that weren't there and clench jaw muscles that were now immobile. All she could do was clench her fist in frustration. Her own tiny glow of power and knowledge looked like a candle next to the sun in the presence of the great spirit Koh. She was powerless, and she hated the feeling.

"Toph! Are you okay?" Ty Lee's voice echoed into the chamber, and Toph heard footsteps approaching.

"Ty Lee! Don't...!" Toph yelled, now suddenly afraid. She didn't care what happened to her, but she couldn't bear to think that Ty Lee would meet the same fate she did. In fact... she could see it happening. Her third eye saw the conflict and resolution before it happened. Inevitable paths were inscribed in the air for both Ty Lee and Koh, and their meeting would spell disaster for Ty Lee. It was strange, being able to 'see' the immediate future, but Toph managed to grasp it rather quickly.

"Come, let me take your face as well little human!" Koh laughed, as she rushed in for the kill.

Toph sprang forward to prevent the encounter, but both she and Koh stopped short. Toph's third-eye showed a kind of steely wall where Ty Lee's face should be. It was a locked expression, cold and immobile. It took her a second to realize that Ty Lee was... remaining emotionless. She was staring down Koh. Koh seemed rather surprised as well. So much so that her face 'blinked' so that it was now the Noh mask she seldom used.

And then Toph remembered something she has asked Iroh. She would have given her normal fearless grin, if she had still had her face. She gave another little jump forward, using the third eye to 'predict' any movements, but Koh seemed perplexed and frozen in place.

"Your opponent... is ME!" Toph yelled out, as she slammed her fist into Koh's Noh mask face. She expected Koh to avoid the attack up until the very instant that she felt her fist connect. And then she threw her whole body into the punch, letting all of her rage flow out.

There was a clatter. Koh reared backward, clearly stunned at being attacked for the first time in centuries. She had also 'seen' Ty Lee's entrance with her third eye, and the 'inevitable' result. The third eye could only predict the most probable outcome... but humans were always managing to elude it by doing things that were not natural for them. This, coupled with the attack, threw Koh's mind into momentary confusion. Enough so that it took her time to notice that her Noh mask had been knocked off her face, and now lay on the floor of the cave. Or it did until Toph scooped it up and held it.

"Hah! Now I've got _your_ face!" Toph said, backing away so Koh wouldn't try to snatch it back.

"My face? That thing? Go ahead and take it, child," Koh kept her voice level. After the momentary panic had passed it was easy to slip back into her normal smoothness. She would not let this child see how perturbed she was. But Toph could 'see'. Her third eye showed her the turmoil within the great storm cloud that was Koh's presence.

"Let's go, Toph!" Ty Lee grabbed Toph's arm and tugged her toward the exit of the cave. Her face was dripping sweat and she trembled with fear all throughout her body... but somehow she managed to keep her face unreadable.

"I'll get my face back! Don't go gloating over it just yet Koh! I'll get it back!" Toph said, shaking her fist at Koh as Ty Lee practically dragged her away.

"The drug's wearing off, Toph! Come on!" Ty Lee said urgently. Toph could feel a sudden weight in her body, and her third eye showed a kind of tunnel of light opening up below her and Ty Lee. Instinctively Ty Lee held Toph close as both of them suddenly tripped and plunged forward into the brilliance.

* * *

"Ty Lee... are you alright?" Iroh's calm voice pulled Ty Lee from the warm darkness of sleep and she slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached. She was covered in sweat and gasping for breath as if she had been running a long time.

Suddenly she sat up.

"Toph!" she said, and then put a hand to her head as the room began to rotate. Iroh pushed her back down into a laying position.

"I'm sorry. I should have known this journey would have a terrible effect on you children..." Iroh said, his face showed fatigue, stress and sorrow.

"How is Toph?" Ty Lee asked, trying to look around.

"I'm fine..." Toph's voice came, sounding rather toneless. Ty Lee looked up to see Toph standing near where she was laying. Or... was it Toph? Ty Lee tried to focus on Toph's face, but there was something about it... Toph's eyes were half-closed, her mouth fixed in a firm, uninteresting line... It was as if she had zero presence; her face could be forgotten the instant you looked away.

"Toph..." Ty Lee said sadly, sitting up more slowly this time.

"Yeah..." Toph muttered, running one hand over her face. "I've still got 'features' here in the real world, or at least old man Iroh's telling me I do... but I can't move anything. I can't blink or smile or anything like that. My face is... 'dead' I guess."

"Don't worry! We'll get it back, Toph!" Ty Lee said, finally returning to her normal self. She pushed aside the fear and pity and instead brought out a smile. "You managed to sock her right in the face... I'm sure we can beat her if we put our minds to it."

"I will help you," Iroh said, looking between the two girls. "I feel terrible for having talked you into doing this in the first place."

"It's not your fault. And it's not like it wasn't a fair trade... I never cared much for my face anyway. Not like I knew what I looked like. I'd trade this new sight for that any day," Toph said. At first Ty Lee thought Toph's voice was a little too cold, but then she realized Toph couldn't help it. Her 'presence' had been stolen by Koh. She had been able to yell and react in the spirit world but here with a dead face all she could do was murmur tonelessly.

"Toph! Ty Lee! You're back!" Sokka entered the room suddenly, carrying some food for him and Iroh. "Hey! Toph! Looks like you've still... got... your face?" He tilted his head, looking closely at Toph. Toph, unable to change her expression, tried to turn her face away from his scrutiny.

"Toph's face has been stolen, Sokka. We can still see it, but all her presence and personality is gone from her features," Iroh explained.

"What? Well what are we waiting for! Let's go get Aang and get him to beat up Koh for us so she'll give it back!" Sokka said, already turning to go.

"No," Toph said, grabbing his arm. "Aang doesn't need to get involved. It's not that big of a deal. I'm not going to let some centipede witch get the better of me. This is personal."

"Koh is an ancient spirit, Toph..." Iroh said doubtfully. "I don't think there will be any information anywhere on how to win in a fight with her."

"There's this..." Toph said, digging under the cushion that she had been using as a pillow. She drew out something that looked like a very old noh mask. "Koh's mask."

"Wh... How did you get that?" Sokka asked, incredulous.

"Well, I punched her and it fell off. Since I picked it up I guess it followed me home," Toph said, turning the mask over in her hands. "I can 'see' that this mask has some kind of deep significance to Koh. When she lost this it was almost the same as when she stole my face. I was thinking maybe... maybe this is Koh's real face."

"The true face of the face stealer..." Iroh murmured, examining the mask. "This could very well be the clue we need."

"I'm gonna take it to that library place and see if that owl spirit you guys met up with knows anything," Toph said, as the others passed the mask around. "I just want to figure out a little more about this whole third eye thing first."

"That's right! What can you see?" Ty Lee asked excitedly.

"Well, I guess it depends on how wide I open the eye... If I 'look' around right now I can see... um... How should I explain it. It's like instead of seeing things in shapes and colors like I did in the spirit world I see them as... thoughts?" Toph struggled to explain.

"You mean like concepts? Things that define something?" Iroh offered.

"Yeah, like that. So the walls are 'solid, not living' and you guys are all flowing with stuff like... old man Iroh's got fire power all twisting around inside of him and I can see his knowledge and emotions. Ty Lee... it's almost like you have wings on your body because you can move freely, without limitations... I don't really know how to say it. Anyway, I don't 'see' things so much as I 'understand' them. I don't need you to tell me what something does or who someone is... I can see those things," Toph said, scrubbing one hand through her short hair. She knew her explanation sucked but it was the best she could come up with.

"Interesting..." Iroh said, stroking his beard. "And what do you see when you open the eye more?"

"I guess it's sorta like 'destiny'? It shows what things or people are going to do. Or should do if they follow the natural order. So if you let go of a cup I'm going to see it hitting the ground before it happens. If you move in one direction I'll see where you're going to end up unless you randomly change direction, and sometimes even then I can predict it... It's not always right, though, like with Ty Lee. She ran into Koh's cave and I saw her face getting stolen, but she acted unnaturally so it ended up being wrong..." Toph said. It was hard for any of them to focus on her words though, since she was forced to speak in a solid monotone.

"Uh, hey Toph, since you can't have an expression maybe you should try body language so we know what you're feeling?" Sokka suggested. His eyes were already drooping after only listening to Toph's monotone for a few seconds. Toph looked over at him steadily but he got the feeling that she wasn't taking his suggestion terribly well.

"Great idea Sokka. How about when I'm happy I punch you and when I'm angry I kick you in the shins?" Toph said. She tried to make it sarcastic but failed. She then tried to sigh but it came across as a normal exhalation.

"Heh... um... actually let's scratch that idea," Sokka said nervously.

"Toph, I understand that you're stressed about all of this," Iroh said, looking concerned. He could sense all the frustration building up within Toph. She was in such a confusing situation and couldn't even fully express her emotions to others. It was like she was trapped inside her own body.

"I'm not stressed, just impatient," Toph said. She folded her arms and tapped her foot to demonstrate this visually. "I can't explain my third eye very well, so I guess I'll just have to learn about it over time. In the meanwhile let's get moving for the library."

"I'm coming with you!" Sokka insisted.

"That bird thing you guys talked to said you couldn't come back, remember? At least that's what you told me," Toph pointed out. "And remember what happened last time you went into the desert? With the cactus?"

"..." Sokka coughed nervously and looked away. Lately he had been trying to improve his image as a wise swordsman, but everyone kept bringing up all his silly exploits from their adventure. When would he be able to live it down?...

"I'll go," Iroh said. "As a member of the White Lotus, I've been meaning to look at the wisdom contained there for years anyway."

"And of course I'm coming!" Ty Lee chimed in.

"It's just a trip to the library... it's not like it's dangerous or anything," Toph protested monotonously.

"But aren't you blind on the sand? And you can't really bend it..." Sokka began, but Toph held up a hand for him to stop. Rather than replying she slid her feet into a bending stance and raised one hand. Dust particles from all over the floor gathered in a small twister up toward her palm where they gathered into a small ball. Toph then flicked one finger, sending the dust ball into one of the walls where it exploded in a small puff.

"With my third eye I can 'see' the energies of the earth even more than I could before. Every little piece of dirt... even the metal in your blood... I can see it," Toph said. For some reason this time her monotone actually sounded rather ominous.

"Metal in our blood? What?" Sokka was confused.

"So that's why it tastes that way..." Ty Lee said thoughtfully.

"Wait, you've tasted blood?" Sokka asked, looking at Ty Lee in a horrified kind of way.

"You haven't?" Ty Lee asked, equally astonished.

"...!... Actually I guess I have, come to think of it," Sokka said, after a pause.

"If you guys are done... I'm taking off," Toph said, looking back and forth between them. She then turned away and started for the door. "If you want to come, then come."

Iroh followed quickly, and reached out to place a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"You really should rest more..." he started to say, then he felt Toph's body trembling under his touch. She turned her face away, even though there was no expression to hide.

"I have to do this fast... otherwise, if I give myself time, all I'll think about is how old and powerful Koh is, and how lucky I was to even escape with my life," Toph said quietly. "I can't rest... Besides... I don't even know how to close my eyes anymore."

Iroh's eyes softened with pity, and he removed his hand. Toph turned away again and started off. Iroh, Sokka and Ty Lee all followed. At first, when she noticed that Sokka was determined to come as well, Toph was going to say something. However, after a moment she let it slide. If he was that worried about her... she could let it be.

* * *

The trip to and through the desert was accomplished with little to no effort. Toph took them to the desert on a coaster of earth, and then got her hands on a sandboat to take them across the desert. With her new vision bending became even more effortless than it had already been for her, and she felt like she could go for hours and hours without getting tired.

It was easy enough to find the library, with the third eye. In fact it stood out like a beacon in the desert. All the knowledge contained there made it 'glow' like a kind of mini sun in Toph's mind vision. The strange thing was the fact that it wasn't buried. The main part of the building still was, but the 'chimney' that Aang and the others had originally used to get down inside the library had resurfaced. The other strange thing was the Fire Nation airship anchored nearby.

"Fire Nation? I wonder who?" Iroh mused, as he looked up at the flying machine. It was a small one, and probably had only carried a few people, all of whom appeared to be inside the library since there was no one manning the ship as it idled on a rope anchor.

"Well, let's go find out," Toph said, jumping off the sandship. "Sokka, stay and watch the ship."

Ty Lee and Iroh followed Toph as she went up to the 'chimney' and created some stone steps leading up to the opening and then down the inside of it to the library below. She was impatient as she went, hardly waiting for them as she jumped down the steps until she came to the ground floor. There she tapped her foot with arms folded until they finally got down beside her.

"Now where's this owl spirit guy?" Toph said, 'looking' all around. Iroh and Ty Lee also looked, though it was hard to see in the dim light of the underground halls. "Hey Ty Lee, I can't yell. Could you give owl guy a shout?"

"Hey owl guy! You there?" Ty Lee yelled. Her voice echoed off the walls and caused both Toph and Iroh to clap their hands to their ears.

"That was a little much," Toph said, looking at Ty Lee.

"Again, visitors. So many today," a voice came floating to them through the dim light, and they all turned to look. A giant form, followed by three smaller ones, made its way out of the dimness to stand before them. It was a huge, owl-like spirit... Wan Shi Tong.

Ty Lee and Iroh felt shock at their first sight of the large spirit, but even more shock at the others that were with it. Besides a studious-looking man in a straw hat, there were two other humans there with Wan Shi Tong, both carrying several books.

"Oh, uncle!"

One was Mai. The other was Zuko.

Ending Theme – 'Mystic Eyes' by Wada Hiroki

* * *

Anjin's Notes - I apologize to everyone. I actually got a message from someone asking why I wasn't planning on finishing the story. Actually (and I think I used this excuse last time) lately I've been working on stories that I'm actually selling to magazines etc. so that took precedent over my fanfictions. Besides that I was looking for college housing and getting my finances fixed up... and playing unhealthy amounts of Persona 3 and watching too much anime as always. And, if all those excuses weren't enough, this chapter was just tough to write. See I had always talked about the third eye, but now I actually had to describe what it does. I still haven't, really. You'll only really get used to what the eye does by reading the rest of the 'fic. I started writing this chapter at least 5 times and scrapped each version until finally I settled with this one.

Luckily this marks the end of the 'writer's block' bit as I already have the rest of the chapters completely planned. I've decided to streamline this arc a little more and probably will finish it by Chapter 10. Don't worry though, this is just the beginning. After Toph's 'arc' I am going to start another one with the rest of the cast more centrally involved. Hopefully people will still be interested in my writings by the time I get around to that.

There are a lot of questions the end of this chapter probably bring up about canon and plausibility but I'll get to them in the next chapter. Don't worry, I didn't just randomly decide 'Oh yeah and Zuko will be there'. There are reasons and explanations for everything.

A good way to make sure I write faster is to review the story so that I get some kind of reminder that people read it. See I don't really log in to very much to check view stats, so the only way I know if people are reading is when I get e-mail noticies that someone favorited me or posted a review. I seem to be getting a lot of views so just remember to drop a line about what you thought to keep my writing machine greased and running smoothly. It can't be that hard. I mean, the AU slash relationship fics get several dozen reviews despite being short, non-canon and having very little thought put into them.

Anyway. There. No more huge cliffhanger. And now I'm past this tough chapter. So expect things to pick up and for there to be lots more backstory and action in the next few. Woot!


	7. Chapter 7

'Reason – Chapter 7'

Opening Theme – 'Rakuen no Tobira' (Door to Paradise) by Yamato

"You guys!" Ty Lee was the first to break the startled silence. As soon as she had recognized Zuko and Mai she flew into a wild glomp-hug, embracing them both. "I've missed you so much!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Zuko and Ty Lee asked in unison. Both groups paused, then everyone gave a light chuckle except Toph who was already beginning to tap her foot. She was just as surprised as anyone to meet the new Fire Lord in the library, but there were more important things at hand.

"Well, after I became Fire Lord I knew I couldn't just follow in my father's footsteps, but I'd never seen what a good ruler should be like," Zuko explained. "So when Aang told me about this place I thought it would be good to come here and study as much as I could. Aang explained to Wan Shi Tong that the war was over, and when he found out I was studying in order to rule my kingdom in peace he was happy to let us come in and use the books..."

Something about the way Zuko trailed off sounded suspicious, and Iroh raised an eyebrow. He was happy that Zuko was striving to be a good ruler, but he had a feeling that wasn't the real reason that had first brought Zuko to the library.

"That is very good, Zuko. I'm sure you'll be a very great leader," Iroh said, gently. He didn't want to pressure his nephew, but he felt that there was something important behind Zuko's awkward pause. "Is there... something else?"

"It's Azula..." Zuko said, bowing his head a little and looking troubled. "A few weeks ago when we went to check on her she was... sick. No, not just sick..." He shook his head, looking for words, clearly disturbed. "Her eyes were open, but it was like she was in a deep sleep. She didn't hear when we would talk to her, and she just shook every once in a while. It's like her body is here, but her spirit is gone. She's... broken."

Iroh went over and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. He knew how it felt to fight against your own sibling, no matter how evil the deeds that sibling had committed. Azula and Ozai. Zuko and Iroh. The royal family of the Fire Nation seemed to be bound in fiery chains of sorrow. Zuko understood his uncle's sentiment, and placed one hand on top of Iroh's hand on his shoulder.

"So, we've been looking for something that could help her, since then," Mai finished, after a moment of silence. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Do you also come to study the ways of peace?" Wan Shi Tong asked suddenly, interrupting the mood. He was looking to the three newcomers. Toph opened her mouth to explain, but Iroh put a hand on her shoulder. He doubted Wan Shi Tong would appreciate being asked the method of defeating Koh, so it would take some delicate wording. Toph could feel this through her third eye as she looked up at Iroh, and she shrugged and looked away. She was having a little trouble focusing at any rate, as the knowledge of the library was nearly 'blinding' her third eye. So, she left the civility to the old man.

"We seek only information about the spirit known as Koh the Face-Stealer," Iroh began, carefully. Wan Shi Tong cocked his head to one side and blinked.

"This young girl has had her presence stolen by Koh, has she not?" the great spirit asked, looking closely at Toph.

"Yes, she has. We were just wondering if there were any records of someone getting his or her face back from Koh?" Iroh asked, still speaking carefully to avoid the inference that they were trying to fight against Koh.

"None, I'm afraid," Wan Shi Tong answered with finality. He then shrugged, ruffling his feathers and then smoothing them again. "However, if it's information on Koh you seek there are enough tales and stories here in the archives if you wish to browse them."

"That, I think, would be sufficient," Iroh said gratefully, bobbing his head in a small bow of thanks.

"Indeed. However, there is a price; knowledge for knowledge. Have you any new treasures of knowledge to add to my collection? I will accept one for each person who enters," Wan Shi Tong explained, moving into a more central position in front of them so to bar their way in.

"Listen up, I'll make you a bargain," Toph said, stepping forward before Iroh could formulate an answer. "For each one of us that goes in you get to ask me one question about what it's like being a blind human who can open the third eye, how's that sound?"

Mai and Zuko both looked confused over this, and Wan Shi Tong drew back a bit and put one of his wings under his chin, considering.

"The third eye? It _is_ rumored that Koh holds its secrets... so that was your quest in seeking her out. But to have actually succeeded? I can think of no record of this in the archives... Yes indeed, how interesting..." Wan Shi Tong said, pacing back and forth in short, waddling steps as he pondered. He then stopped and looked at Toph with calculating eyes. "You drive a hard bargain, child. I would never agree to such a thing if this weren't such a unique opportunity... The others may go in, and I shall take my questions."

"It's a deal, then," Toph said, and made shoo-ing gestures at the others. "You guys go on ahead and start looking, I'll be quick."

* * *

It was Professor Zei, the researcher that had stayed behind during the sinking of the library, that led the party through the huge place. Apparently, he explained, Wan Shi Tong had found him harmless and had allowed him to remain within the library. At first he had almost starved, but then Wan Shi Tong had felt a bit of compassion and had his foxes gather some food for the professor.

"And now I've got the whole place pretty well mapped out," Zei said, as he led them along. "We've got a big section all about the great spirits that have been around before us humans, so everything on Koh should be in there. Though, I'd have to agree with Wan Shi Tong that getting your young friend's face back may not be possible. We hardly know anything about Koh, in truth... Well I guess you'll see once we get there."

They arrived in a section of the library that looked... well it looked exactly like every other section had. Books and scrolls were shelved in random patterns, and very few of the books had names on their spines. Amazingly Zei seemed to be able to make sense of the mishmash, and he began pulling book after book off the shelves and handing them to the four of them. Zuko and Mai had agreed to help after hearing a short version of the story from Iroh and Ty Lee.

Iroh watched as they started researching, then he turned and started walking back in the way they had come. The others didn't notice his leaving, which he appreciated. There was something he felt he had to do, before too much time had passed. After a few moments he met Wan Shi Tong and Toph heading toward the section where everyone else was researching.

"Wan Shi Tong, can I have a moment with Toph?" Iroh asked, looking up at the owl spirit. He felt unable to meet Toph's curious gaze.

"Of course," Wan Shi Tong said, and he stepped past Iroh and continued onward.

"Old man, what's this about?" Toph asked, barely able to make her words a question due to her lack of intonation.

"Toph I... I want to apologize. For all of this," Iroh said, after a long pause. "I got you involved with something this dangerous, and because of me your face was..." He cut off abruptly as Toph held up her hand in a 'stop' sign.

"Stop right there, old man. I don't want you beating yourself up over me. It's true that you told me about all this, but that doesn't mean you forced me to do it or anything like that. I decided to do it, and I decided to see it through," Toph said.

"But Toph, I should have realized..." Iroh began, but suddenly Toph reached out and gripped his arm, hard.

"Don't... finish that sentence," Toph said, her hand was trembling a little on Iroh's arm, and he looked at her with open confusion. "All my life people have underestimated me. You're the first one who helped me to aim higher and gave me something to challenge myself with. Aang knew I was strong, but he was also the kind of guy that just wants to take all the pressure himself. No one else has ever looked at me and said 'Toph, I think you can do things that even you can't imagine'. You're the first. So don't go saying that you should have realized it would be too much for me, or you should have realized I'm just a little girl after all."

"Toph I..." Iroh was surprised by the sudden outpouring of words, monotonous as they were in Toph's current condition. He could still feel the pain in her heart as she said them. He suddenly realized that here was a child whose parents had never saw her for what she was. It could be said that this Toph had no family. No one had ever helped Toph aim higher or challenge herself. They had trusted her to climb, but they had never helped her up. "Please forgive me."

This time Toph nodded. She knew he was asking for a different kind of forgiveness now. Releasing her hold on his arm, she 'looked' up at him.

"I'll become as strong as I need to be. Koh hasn't beat me yet. All I have to do is become stronger and overcome this just like I have everything else. There's nothing wrong with that. You weren't wrong, old man," Toph said, and her posture suggested a sudden renewal of her spirit. No more did she look hurried or harried. She was starting to resemble the solid rock she had always been. It seemed to Iroh that she had very much needed this conversation, to re-affirm her own resolve to herself.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you out, Toph. But if I could ask one thing in return?" Iroh said, suddenly taken on a lighter tone.

"What?" Toph asked.

"I'd rather you called me something besides, 'old man'. Unless you'd prefer that I call you 'little girl' all the time?" he said, mock-sternly. Then he chuckled.

"I'll think about it," Toph said, trying to smile but failing. They then walked back together to where the others were studying.

* * *

"Anything?" Toph asked, unable to sound hopeful for more reason than one.

"Well... there's plenty of stories..." Ty Lee said, sighing and setting aside yet another book. "All about people who've lost their faces to Koh or went to visit her and got some wisdom from her. I can't find anything about what she really is or where she came from..."

The others said similar things, and Toph tried to grind her teeth but couldn't.

"This library is a bastion of human learning," Wan Shi Tong explained. "But knowledge of things that existed before humanity are not kept here. Humans do not possess true knowledge of Koh and, therefore, neither does this library."

"There's got to be something..." Toph said, folding her arms in a pensive pose. "I mean, isn't there anything about what Koh was _before_ she was Koh?"

This brought a strange reaction. Everyone turned to look at Toph with odd expressions.

"Toph, that is an odd question," Iroh said, curiously. "What makes you think Koh was ever anything else?"

"I saw it when I looked at her with my third eye. Koh is... trapped? No... It's not like she could actually be restrained completely. Instead there's a kind of... restriction? Like... rules?" Toph tried to explain, then made a frustrated sound. "I don't know how to explain it. Like me, being a Bei Fong. Toph Bei Fong wasn't the real me, but I had to be that because of someone else. That's what Koh's situation feels like."

Everyone exchanged mystified looks, and Wan Shi Tong again folded one wing under his 'chin' thoughtfully.

"A situation like that would explain our lack of knowledge on Koh. Perhaps if we only knew what she _was_ we could understand what she currently _is_," the great owl spirit hypothesized, and everyone nodded. What Toph had said was a revelation. What could it mean?

"Her face," Toph said, and would have shouted it if she could have. She had forgotten it momentarily, and now produced it from a pouch on her back. "I knocked this off her while we were escaping."

Wan Shi Tong, Zei, Zuko and Mai all leaned forward to look at it. The only one to react, though, was Zuko.

"That's Koh's real face? But... Wait isn't that...?" he began, then suddenly sat back and rubbed his chin while he seemed to try to recall something.

"Zuko?" Mai asked, looking at his face in confusion.

"What? What is it?" Toph asked, trying to add urgency to her voice and failing.

"That's the Green Spirit, isn't it? The Earth Sister?" Zuko asked, after a moment of deep thought. He sounded unsure, but as he said it both Mai and Ty Lee sat up with shocked expressions and took another look at the mask.

"Oh my gosh, it is!" Ty Lee exclaimed, putting one hand to her mouth.

"Who? What?" Toph asked, 'looking' back and forth between them.

"It was my favorite play back when I was a little kid. The Ember Island Players would do it every once in a while," Zuko explained. "_The Legend of the Great Spirits_. It was where the Blue Spirit came from, too. He was always my hero when I was a kid."

"I remember now! Oh my gosh Toph I'm so sorry. I should have recognized it!" Ty Lee added, putting one hand on Toph's shoulder. Toph reached up absently and patted Ty Lee's hand with her own.

"It's okay Ty Lee. But what's the story of this play? Does it say anything about Koh?" she asked, focusing on Zuko.

"Not that I can think of..." Zuko said, thinking hard. "But I'll repeat what I can remember of the story. I used to have the whole thing memorized..."

Everyone took a seat as Zuko stood and began the story, his voice taking on the aspect of a player; grandiose and flowing so the tale could conjure up images in the minds of the listeners. It was clear this story was one very dear to him.

_ This is a story from the young time, when the Great Spirits gathered to organize the elements and create our planet. Among the Great Spirits were two rivals; the Blue Spirit, known as the Sky Brother, and the Green Spirit, known as the Earth Sister. These two were opposed in everything they did. The Blue Spirit loved violence, and gave the beasts their fangs and claws. The Green Spirit was more peaceful and gave animals their intelligence and horns and hooves to defend themselves._

_ The Blue Spirit also created the first weapons to give to man, and was a master swordsman. The Green Spirit used no external weapons, but instead perfected the control of her own body and invented the martial arts. Though they were always competing and opposing each other, they were instrumental in the creation of many things on this world._

_ However, when the world was complete the two no longer had things to occupy their time. Many of the other Great Spirits at this time went to rest or moved on to other worlds. The Green and Blue spirits, however, stayed behind. For neither wished to leave this world in the care of the other. Instead the Blue Spirit challenged the Green Spirit, saying if she could land a single blow on him he would allow her to take over everything he had created. In return he would get the same from her if he could hit her with any of his own attacks. The Green Spirit agreed, for she tired of the Blue Spirit's endless boasting._

_ The two fought for decades, and in those times great storms rocked the world. Lightning from above and earthquakes from below marked the great battle of the two spirits. It was said that the Blue Spirit was to be likened unto a perfect sword that could cut all things, and the Green Spirit was the perfect shield, protecting all things from any attacks. Neither could best the other, no matter how long they fought on._

_ After much time passed the Green Spirit began to notice a change in herself. Instead of hatred for the Blue Spirit, or enmity, she felt affection. She looked forward to their meeting of each day, even if that meeting was always one of combat and violence. Finally she voiced her affection to the Blue Spirit, but he thought it was a tactic to try to catch him off guard, so he refused the Green Spirit's advances._

_ This was tragic for the Green Spirit, and she refused to come to battle for a long time afterward, though the Blue Spirit came looking for her every day. The Green Spirit locked herself away and tried to think of why the Blue Spirit would not look on her as a woman to be loved. By this time many humans were on the world, and the idea of human love had flowed into the Great Spirits. It was a new emotion, and one they did not know so well._

_ Finally the Green Spirit decided that she was not yet beautiful enough to be loved. She looked at her face and thought it was very ugly to behold. 'Perhaps' she thought 'The Blue Spirit believes me to be another male and only one to fight against for supremacy? Why can he not see me as a woman?' With these thoughts, she sought beauty._

_ However, she did not know how to make herself more lovely. Instead, she began to steal the beauty from the creatures on the world. She took their bright colors, their diversity, and their wondrous markings and wove them into a mask that she could wear over her 'plain' face. The world began to look gray and bleak and the Green Spirit's countenance became so breathtaking that those who saw it instantly fell and worshiped her as the Queen of all their hearts._

_ But the Green Spirit never got a chance to show her work to the Blue Spirit. The creatures of the world sought help from the Lion Turtles, who at that time were trusted as the bringers of balance between the spirit world and the physical world. They gathered together in a great council and called the Green Spirit before them. They told the Green Spirit that she had no right taking the beauty from other creatures, and that such a thing would be forbidden._

_ The Green Spirit refused to admit her mistake, for she was blinded by her love and need for the Blue Spirit. So, the Green Spirit's mask was taken and destroyed so that the beauty would return to the world, and the Green Spirit was locked away in punishment. To this day no one knows where the Green Spirit dwells and what punishments were placed upon her. Nor has anyone seen the Blue Spirit since, as he sits in his realm in the sky and mourns the loss of his great rival._

There was a long, deep silence as everyone digested the words. In light of the evidence in Toph's hands, it seemed as if this was, indeed, the story of Koh's origin. Many things about it made sense. Iroh and Wan Shi Tong were both stroking their chins and nodding sagely.

"The Green Spirit... so that's who Koh used to be..." Toph said after the silence had stretched for a while. Everyone turned to look at her. "The Earth Sister."

"The Lion Turtles must have sealed her into her current form," Iroh mused. "And, so her wisdom wouldn't be lost, they created a rule that she would have to answer questions from any who sought her out. But they couldn't control her completely, so that's why she has the power to steal faces still."

"I don't get it, though," Toph said suddenly. "If this mask is her original face... how come it's a mask now?"

"Perhaps even Koh does not see it as her true face," Wan Shi Tong suggested. "Perhaps she has forgotten who she once was, and therefore does not recognize her own true appearance."

"Like you said earlier Toph, it's like you and Toph Bei Fong," Ty Lee added. "If you hadn't been able to get out, and had been stuck in your house for... I dunno, centuries... you might have forgotten that you were ever anything but the weak, rich girl Toph Bei Fong."

"Koh... Then... It must be driving her crazy..." Toph said, slowly bringing her hand up to her chest and squeezing it hard. "... She really is just like I used to be..."

Everyone was silent, at this. They couldn't tell what emotion Toph was trying to convey, but wise Iroh sensed that the girl was feeling a kind of pity and empathy for the old spirit. Perhaps, he surmised, this adventure would be even more of a growing experience for Toph than he had ever imagined.

"I'm going to go ask the Lion Turtles," Toph said, breaking the silence. She looked up, face blank. Everyone understood, however, that she was meaning to sound decisive.

"What will you ask them, little one?" Wan Shi Tong asked curiously.

"I'm going to find out where the Blue Spirit lives. He's the one who started all this, if the story is true. If we can get him to go and talk to Koh, she'll remember everything and maybe she'll apologize for what she did. If she does that the Lion Turtles should let her be free again," Toph explained.

"And if she stops being Koh, she should return all the faces she has stolen to their rightful owners," Iroh finished, nodding. It sounded like a solid plan, though there was one catch: "But, where can we find the Lion Turtles? Even Aang was only able to find one by accident."

"My foxes communicate with the Lion Turtles regularly, for they are great guardians of wisdom," Wan Shi Tong said. "I, too, am interested in the outcome of this situation, and would gladly provide this service... On the condition that someone returns and tells me the whole story, upon its completion."

"We'll come back here, Wan Shi Tong," Zuko said, already preparing to go. Everyone, including Mai, looked at him oddly.

"Are you planning to come, Zuko?" Ty Lee asked. "Aren't you supposed to be leading your country?"

"The Blue Spirit is my inspiration," Zuko said, looking a little crestfallen. "I just thought..."

"It's alright, Zuko, you can come along. I don't think the Fire Nation will crumble if you're gone for an extra day or two," Iroh said, and Zuko looked gratefully at his uncle.

"It's settled then, let's get a move on," Toph said, already turning to go. Everyone could feel her eagerness to resolve the mystery. Perhaps she was driven on by her sudden understanding of Koh. Perhaps she really just wanted to get her face back. Without an expression to read it was hard to know what was going through her mind, but they followed her all back up to the desert above the library. After a few moments a dust-colored fox poked its head out of the 'chimney' of the library and climbed out.

Sokka was surprised to see Zuko and Mai there as well. He was about to ask what was going on when suddenly Toph socked him as hard as she could on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his arm.

"It means I'm happy, remember? We found a lead, come on," Toph said, gesturing toward the sandship. Sokka quirked an eyebrow but followed... still rubbing his arm.

"Lead on fox. Take us to the Lion Turtles," Toph said, as the others got aboard. She wished she could convey her own urgency in her tone. She thought of Koh, and she thought of Toph Bei Fong... both merely masks obscuring the true person.

Toph took out the face of the Green Spirit, and held it tightly in her hands for a moment, then tucked it away and bent the sand, sending the sandship sailing after the little fox who was already heading off at a good pace.

"Hey old man," Toph said, as they were sailing along. Iroh looked at her expectantly. "How about I call you 'Master'?"

That caused everyone's eyebrows to arch, and they looked between Toph and Iroh.

"I figure if you're wise enough to make Sokka respectable and me feel all sentimental... maybe someday I'll have to learn how to play this _Pai Sho_ game myself," Toph said, 'looking' back.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?" Sokka exclaimed, but Iroh merely chuckled and then nodded while stroking his beard.

"If that's what you wish Toph, then I'm sure I'll be able to make an excellent _Pai Sho_ master out of you," he said. Toph couldn't smile, but instead gave a short nod, and turned her gaze back toward the horizon.

Ending Theme – 'Mystic Eyes' by Wada Hiroki

Anjin's Notes – Well that took a while. I figure that's what Winter Break is for... right? Finishing old projects? Well, here's hoping... I'm gonna try to finish the rest of the whole Reason arc by January so I can just get it done. The next few chapters will be super easy to write since they're the most exciting. This chapter just seriously flowed out in one giant stream, though I did have to go back and touch up a few places. I'm so glad that people are still reading this and commenting on it. That really helps me as an author.

I hope no one finds the Toph and Iroh relationship creepy. Iroh is the father figure Toph never had, so she's very awkward around him (even more so since she can't show emotion right now). The main two relationships I wanted to emphasize in this arc are Toph and Iroh, and Toph and Ty Lee. These two relationships just _work _on so many levels and are very easy to write about. I hope everyone's enjoying the character development as much as I am enjoying writing it.


End file.
